Amaranth
by CrazeStasis
Summary: A girl trained as an assassin, a guitar case carrying delinquent vagabond, A girl struggling to get by with a unique semblance, and another with a severe lack of emotion...and massive tracts of land. As these four meet, their fates become entwined, and chaos will follow. Rated M for later, possible OOC characters (sorry...). Yes, this is a crossover story, not an OC team.
1. Amaranth-Prologue: Not a Simple Soul

**Hello! and welcome to my first ever fanfic (based in RWBY by the way) by the name of Amaranth, I hope you enjoy this little prologue chapter.**

**On another note, I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth) or any other piece of media shown in this prologue. If I did, THEY WOULD BE TERRIBLE!**

* * *

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that they are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness-creatures of destruction-the creatures of Grimm - strong their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning mankind's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust."

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

Yet even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

So they prepare their guardians, build their monuments to a "free world." But as has always been the truth, There will be no victory in a strength.

Which is why victory, perhaps, is in the simpler things that many have long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

However, this is not the story of a small, honest, and simple soul...

In fact, these souls are far from being simple.

* * *

_...Glynda..._

* * *

To say the day was thoroughly amusing was like watching a common mouse try to lift an Ursa.

The day for Glynda Goodwitch started off as normally as it usually did. With the new school year nearly two weeks away, Glynda would end up assisting Ozpin with paperwork regarding the new students that managed to earn enrollment in Beacon Academy, as well as perform her duties as a staff member to the academy _and_ as a huntress. Which is why when Ozpin informed her of

criminal activity possibly happening tonight, she was obligated to do a nighttime patrol.

And besides, it was criminal activity. Not the dark and soulless Grimm, but common thugs who believed only in how much lien they could fit into their pockets. She expected that this would be over within an hour.

What she didn't expect was a red hooded girl with a scythe currently engaging the ringleader and his cronies at the scene. She didn't expect the ringleader to have an accomplice that could perform dust manipulation in ways similar to her own...

And, even if she wouldn't fully admit it, she did not expect the red hooded girl, who just a few minutes earlier was wiping the floor with the poor fools, to ask for _her autograph_.

However, she had a job to do, so instead of indulging in the simple and unexpected request, she took the girl into custody.

If she would have her way, Glynda would have done exactly what she said, "Send her home with a pat on the back... And a slap on the wrist." However, Glynda wasn't the Headmaster of Beacon, that role belonged to Ozpin, who decided to offer the girl - a miss Ruby Rose - to skip ahead her two years at Signal Academy and enroll at Beacon for Hunter training-which the girl graciously accepted.

So with the newest addition to their academy, a satisfied and intrigued Ozpin, and the starting signs of a migraine in the works, Glynda thought that she could finally have some manner of rest tonight.

Oh, how wrong she was...

As soon as she and Ozpin started their return to Beacon, a call on their scrolls came up. It seemed that in another part of town, authorities were approached by someone who instantly pleaded that they be taken into custody. Though the VPD officers initially refused, they accepted their demand when they stated that they were associated with the White Fang.

While something like this would be perfectly understandable for an arrest, there was one small, glaring problem with such a declaration. The person in question was not-in any way, shape, or form-a faunus.

Figuring that she wouldn't get the rest she was hoping for, Glynda decided to accompany Ozpin to the local precinct.

And, hence, why she and Ozpin were now being debriefed over the situation.

The officer, a young man only starting to show some stubble, explained that the person in question was a fifteen-seventeen year old girl. Though she was barely registered as a threat in the initial encounter (even despite the fact that she had declared her affinity with the White Fang), the knife and pistol she had on her persona changed that somewhat. The knife in question was interesting, as the blade is attached to a razor thin wire made out of incredibly durable...spider silk? It also had a pistol mechanism That would allow for the user to fire the blade...for whatever reason they would need to.

The officer went on to explain that when asked about the blade, she simply called it the "Komoito" and left it at that. She had since been locked up in an interrogation room, waiting out until they decided what to do with her.

"Intriguing." Ozpin said in a trademark stoic tone, only a slight hint of amusement gracing it "If at all possible, can we take her possessions and go speak with her?"

The officer nodded, entering a room and returning with a small cardboard box, Ozpin and Glynda nodded toward him before starting to make their way to the room holding her.

"Oh, one more thing!" Ozpin turned back slightly, "The girl, she seems to focus on one thing, so much that she forgets everything around her. Don't know if that'll help you two much, but well..."

"Thank you for that last piece of information, officer." Ozpin nodded before continuing to the interrogation room.

It didn't take long to find the interrogation room. As soon as Ozpin and Glynda were ready, they entered the room and took their seats in front of the young girl.

The girl in question was, as described earlier, around fifteen to seventeen in age. She had grey eyes, and hair a dark shade of pink that reached only somewhat past her chin. Currently, she was wearing a school blue uniform.

Sitting on the table, in a somewhat neat stack, we're several books. One of them she was reading, and it was clear that she didn't even notice the two people sitting right in front of her.

Glynda and Ozpin shared a glance. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

…_?..._

* * *

It doesn't always rain in Vale. In fact, Vale could be considered rather balanced in terms of weather, with rain usually dropping only around four to five weeks worth a year.

Today would've been considered one of those days where it rained, and it showed-the downpour was certainly strong.

Many could almost consider it fitting if they were visiting the cemetery, generally considered a place of mourning. For the lone visitor that day however, the rain could be considered less 'fitting' and more along the lines of annoying.

The visitor in question was a seventeen year old girl. She wore a white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a miniskirt, some sneakers, and a black and white jacket. Her hair is mid length, reaching almost halfway down her neck, and as many would notice, had a red highlight on one of her bangs. Only those with good eyesight from far away or managed to get a good look up close (a majority of those being thugs from various schools she beat on a daily basis) would notice the gear shaped pupils in her blue eyes.

She walked from the entrance of the cemetery-a guitar case strapped to her back-to a small grave a fair distance away. She stood there and read the name and inscription in silence.

_Here lies Isshin Matoi, loving father, may he be forever missed._

She stared at the grave for another minute before turning around to Leave, before she did However, she left a promise, barely audible in the rain.

"Don't worry dad, I'll find the one who killed you, and I swear I'll avenge you... just you wait."

And so with that, she exited, walking back to a hotel room she rented for a few nights-only stopping to buy a lemon to snack on - she went through various alleyways and past different streets before reaching her destination, she found her room number and entered.

Before dying, her father left her two things. The first was a black box, currently sitting on her bed locked, the key to said lock in her coat pocket. The second was in the guitar case she was lugging around on her back.

She put the guitar case on the bed and opened it, inside was a large, red pair of scissors, shaped like the kind people would use in tailoring. She pulled out the scissors, inspecting them, and noticing how light they felt when carrying them. then just as quickly the time she took to pull out the scissors and look at them, she put the pair back in the guitar case and turned her attention to the black box.

Pulling the key out of her pocket, she put it into the lock and turned, before pulling up on the lid of the box.

Inside was a scarf, red in color with some black stripes on the side, and what looked like an eye on one end. A glove, also red, left handed and fingerless, and rimmed at the wrist with a strange protrusion in the side, both the glove and the scarf had a note on them saying not to use them unless in cases of extreme danger. And a piece of paper, somewhat wrinkled but otherwise in fine condition. She pulled the paper out of the box first for a closer look.

It was an enrollment slip for Beacon Academy, and in the signature line was her own name: Ryuko Matoi.

Ryuko read the paper for a few minutes before putting it aside on the bed, then she pulled out the scarf and glove.

"Don't know why you'd send me to an academy for Hunter training, but either way..."

She wrapped the scarf around her neck, and put the glove onto her left hand.

"**...Beacon Academy...here I come.**"

* * *

_...Port and Oobleck..._

* * *

The entrance exam for Beacon Academy is not an easy thing to pass.

Said exam in question required around four parts. The first is a simple pen and paper test asking several questions. These included simple questions like what a Grimm is and how hunters fought them. To more complex questions like the history of the various kingdoms or how one manipulates their own aura. The second part is something akin to a background check, with the person desiring enrollment having their personal records looked at. This included what kingdom they were originally from (if they even lived within the confines of a kingdom to begin with), where they attended before trying to enroll at Beacon, what family they were from (a good example being the Schnees or the Kiryuin family), and-rather importantly-if they themselves have fought and killed a Grimm in their lifetime.

The first two parts were often considered the easiest parts of the exam, as they could best be described as "disposable." While some knowledge of the world is appreciated, it is not required, as a majority of such knowledge will be taught in Beacon anyway. And while the personal information of several enrollees can be beneficial, it is not needed much in the end, as personal information ultimately isn't helpful when face to face with a Grimm.

Yes, the first two parts are often considered easy. It's the following two parts that are considered the make or break moment of the entrance exam.

The third part is a physical and mental examination, testing the abilities of the person in question. This ranges from body strength to whether or not the person can keep their nerves in check when under moderate to extreme duress. This part is usually considered a challenge by the average enrollee, as the results indicate if people are capable in certain roles, whether that be combating the Grimm or researching various elements about the Grimm or the world itself. As such, even if an enrollee failed the next part, they would still be eligible for enrollment.

The fourth part in question was the most difficult. Those asking for enrollment would be put into a simulation room, the room in question would have the person be forced to combat Grimm as part of the simulation. If the person in question succeeds in the simulation (that is, by incapacitating the Grimm through whatever means necessary), then they are almost more than assured a place in Beacon Academy. It is why many that enroll try, at the very least, to have some training in combat.

And even if they fail-which tends to be likely for most of them, there's still the the third part to fall back on.

Of course, all exams always have those that observe and record the results, those in question today were none other than Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck.

Currently, they were observing one enrollee by the name of Blake Belladonna, who was-needless to say-wiping the floor with all of the poor creatures.

Both men watched this with rapt attention, carefully observing as she killed each of the Grimm - the beowolf type-one by one. Then, with a careful round to the head of the last beowolf, Belladonna was finally finished. She sheathed her weapon and looked up to the walled off balcony where the two were residing.

Oobleck spoke up first, "Excellent work miss Belladonna, since you've managed to kill every last beowolf, you pass the fourth part of the exam. Now you will exit the simulation and wait until the results are properly looked at and recorded."

Port followed up with his own words, "My dear Belladonna, I hope without a doubt in my mind that you make it to Beacon Academy. You've done a tremendous job today, and I would like to see you grow just as much as every other student attending Beacon, well done!"

Blake nodded before exiting the room, leaving Oobleck and Port to decide on her passing or failing. Needless to say, the two were very sure that Blake would pass, Port especially.

Continuing on, the two called for the next enrollee to enter. There was a minute long wait before someone walked into the room.

The person was a seventeen-eighteen year old girl. She had medium length green hair and amber eyes, her face giving off absolutely no notable emotion. She was dressed in a yellow and black striped shirt with a black frill trim and jeans with a snake patterned on it, both of these complimented by black leather constructs going up her arms and down her legs from the top of the shin, both pieces of clothing were torn in various areas. Her outfit seemed to show off her form, most notably her shirt, which covered only one shoulder and stopped just at the bust line, which in turn showed off her rather "ample" cleavage. In addition, there were snake tattoo's, one on her left hip and-only slightly visible-on her left breast. Though Port and Oobleck were too far to correctly see, those that could see up close would think the pupils of her eyes were slitted.

She stopped at the center of the room and looked up at the balcony above, her face still frozen in an emotionless stare.

Oobleck started off, "You will begin at the sound of the horn, are you ready?"

The girl below nodded. Soon the room started to change in front of her, going from a large metallic room to a massive, well lit forest. The girl glanced around, analyzing the environment and determining whatever strengths could be found and used in such a location. Before she could continue whatever thought she had however, they started to appear...

Around six beowolves crawled out of the bushes, their blackened hide covered in multiple areas by pieces of bone-like armor. As soon as they spotted her, they started to snarl and roar, showing a single row of white, serrated teeth, more than capable of biting a normal man nearly clean in two.

If they were trying to intimidating her, it didn't work.

Her brows now furrowed slightly, the girl pulled out an elongated knife, licked the blade, and took up a combat position. The two parties stared each other down, time seeming to slow to a crawl as as result. Then, horn went off, and the beowolves charged.

They didn't stand as chance...

If battle could be compared to music, then the scene that unfolded before the two professor's eyes could be considered a simple, yet elegant and grand symphony performed on an equally grand stage.

The first beowolf didn't even last a minute. As soon as it opened it's mouth with a roar, it found four knives embedded into it's face, one in each eye, one directly in it's cranium, and one directly down its throat. The second didn't fare much better, as a gash appeared from one end of its neck to the other. Then she charged it again, doing the same to the other side-decapitating the creature.

The third one, at the very least, managed to get a swing in. It's right arm flailing rapidly after the girl...who flipped above the arm and used the momentum of both the creature and herself to cut through the beowolf's arm, amputating the Grimm. Then, completely ignoring the one armed beowolf, charged the fourth one, slashing upwards and leaving a very large cut on the beowolf's torso. She continued by stabbing two knives into the wound and, leaping onto the creature's chest, pulled the blades outward in a horizontal arc, giving the beast a large, off kilter X-shaped wound.

The fifth one, which had stayed out of the conflict so far, decided to charge at that moment, roaring as it shot one of it's razor sharp claws towards the girl it wanted to kill. It failed horribly...

The girl jumped up above the charging Grimm, which slammed it's claw into the other ones wound, crushing whatever insides it still had. Realizing its mistake too late, the beowolf could only snarl in pain as the tendons in its legs were cut, bringing it to its knees. The girl, not finished, followed up with bringing her knives back around, slicing the back of the creature's neck wide open. Then, her right foot took a step onto it's back, rising above the creature before bringing her left foot down on the back of its head, ripping off whatever muscle was left that managed to keep its head still attached to its body.

The fifth one was down, but it wasn't over as the third one charged from behind the both of them, it's fury palpable as it roared.

It lasted about as well as the last five. As soon as her left foot hit the ground, she flipped forward-a knife attached to the end of her leg-and brought her left leg up toward its leftover arm, which ended up having absolutely no resistance as the knife cut through it like butter before flying up into the air.

Now realizing it was armless, the beowolf couldn't react when the girl brought her knee into its

chin, flinging him onto the ground.

Bringing her foot down onto its chest, the girl held the Grimm there as she raised her arm, caught the now falling knife, and brought it down through the poor creatures neck.

All six dead, within the span of three to four minutes.

Turning back to the balcony above, her face a complete mask of emotionless stoicism, only said one word to the two: "Done."

Port chuckled, "Done indeed..." he turned to Oobleck "...And what is the name of this young lady, my dear friend?"

Oobleck looked down at a console and typed in a few commands. It brought up her-surprisingly lackluster-portfolio. On the line where her signature goes was a singular name.

"Hikage."

* * *

_...Ironwood..._

* * *

It was a rare day for General Ironwood.

It began when his forces suddenly picked up on a distress signal a few kilometers from the location of the Atlesian air fleet. The signal stated that a small settlement was under attack by Grimm, and that they desperately needed help before they were overrun.

Ironwood responded appropriately, sending a large contingency of his force down to combat the Grimm. They would then form a perimeter around the settlement and hold there while they evacuate its citizens.

The plan had gone off without a hitch, with his forces overtaking the Grimm without much problem. Ironwood would then bring several shuttles down and load the citizens on them. Within two hours the entire settlement was evacuated and, about a few hours later, landed safely in the kingdom of Atlas.

That was a typical day for James Ironwood, what made this day rare were the reports he obtained after leaving the ruined place.

while flying towards Atlas, he read up on what his men saw, and was thoroughly surprised when he heard that a majority of the Grimm were already dealt with when they arrived.

Specifically, the Grimm were already being held off...by a seventeen year old girl.

Upon hearing this, Ironwood requested that they bring her to a private room so that he could speak to her personally. He quickly made his way to the room she was being held in, it was around dusk when he entered.

The first thing he noticed was her red, thick - rimmed glasses and strawberry pink hair, styled in a Bob cut with several bangs over her eyebrows, and her light brown eyes. She currently was wearing a school uniform with a loose pink cardigan, and a bandage covering her right hand. As Ironwood noticed, she looked incredibly shy and nervous.

"Hello, young one...I don't suppose you know why I brought you here." The girl nodded

"Does it have to do with me fighting those Grimm?"

He nodded, and pulled out his scroll. It began playing videos of her fighting Grimm, this included one of her decapitating a beowolf, another showing her fight with two Ursa's, and one of her takedown of a third Ursa-an Ursa major (which she had a significant problem with).

"Usually it takes around two teams of hunters to deal with this many Grimm, and at least a well trained expert to beat an Ursa major..." he nodded toward the scroll "...And yet, here you are, having held the line against what can be considered an armada of Grimm."

The girl looked away slightly, "I-I was only trying to help the people there, they would've..."

"Young lady, what you did back there is completely noble. You've saved more lives here today than the Atlesian military ever could in three months."

"Thank you very much." She nodded in his direction, "But then why am I being held here?"

"Well, it began when the area you were currently in sent a distress signal out to any nearby parties, we intercepted the signal and came calling. I was expecting that we wouldn't make it in time to save everybody, but with your intervention, nearly everyone survived. As such, I'd like to extend my sincerest gratitude for your deeds."

"Th-thank you." She smiled softly, though there was still a hint of nervousness in her tone.

The two sat there silently for a minute, during that time an idea began to form in Ironwood's head.

"Do you wish to help people?"

The girl contemplated the question for a minute before speaking, "It's not really my main goal, b-but I'll help people if they ever need it."

"Then why don't I offer you something as a thank you."

The girl perked up at that, so he continued, "I know a certain man, he's rather mysterious, and our views on certain things are different, but what we both want is to ultimately keep the citizens of the four kingdoms safe. I could give him a call and have him arrange a few things for you."

"Who would this man be?"

"His name is Ozpin, he's the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The girls eyes widened at the name, before she jumped out of her seat, "I CAN'T ACCEPT."

"Why not?"

"I'm not worthy of such an offering, I-I'm shy and clumsy, I'm ridiculed for having a bonsai hobby, I-I not worthy!"

"You say that despite the fact that you saved hundreds of lives, then I'll say you're more than worthy of attending Beacon Academy...even with your bonsai hobby."

The girl sat back down, but it was clear she was not fully ready to accept the offer.

"I-I-"

Ironwood spoke once again, his voice full of sincerity, "Please take the offer, this is the best way I can thank you, and I promise you are fully deserving of attending Beacon, and if you don't like it, then you can drop it anytime, I won't complain."

The girl sat there silently, thinking of how to respond. Finally, after what seemed like eight minutes the girl responded.

"A-alright, I'll take your offer, I'll attend Beacon Academy."

Ironwood smiled, "Excellent! Then I'll contact Ozpin the coming morning, and personally have you flown by shuttle to a dock in Vale, you should have enough time to reach the platform for new students." The girl nodded. Before Ironwood left, he remembered one small thing.

"I almost forgot to ask, what is your name?"

* * *

…_?..._

* * *

"Excuse me?"

The girl looked up from the book she was reading, and noticed that two people had entered the room she was in. One was a man with silver-white hair, while another was a woman, her appearance giving off the vibe of a witch.

Confused at the arrival of the two individuals, but knowing no better way of responding, the girl simply said, "Hello?"

"Hello..." the two people shared appearance glance with each other before continuing, "My name is Ozpin, I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, the one with me is Glynda Goodwitch, she is a staff member at Beacon."

"Nice to meet you both."

Ozpin nodded, "Now, if I may ask, what is your name?"

The girl paused for a minute, clearly thinking on whether her response would put her in more trouble or not, finally she decided that it couldn't be worse than it already is and answered.

"My name is Alice Fuji."

"Off to a good start." Ozpin smiled, "Could you explain why it is you said that you're associated with the White Fang?"

"Because I would be forced to work for them."

"Why?"

The girl once again paused, this time though it seemed less about whether it would get her in trouble and more on a personal problem. After about a minute, Alice spoke.

"Because I was raised and trained by some associates of the White Fang. They trained me to be an assassin...but I don't want to kill anybody, I just want to live however I want."

"So you ran away?" Alice nodded

The two swallowed up the information they just heard. Ozpin thought through the dilemma the girl was currently having, and thought of a solution for her, it would only depend on her to take it or not.

"Well, that is a problem. I can certainly understand why you wouldn't want to work for groups such as the White Fang's associates, but I can clearly see that if you try to run from that group, then they will most likely hunt you down and kill you for trying. Do you agree with my observation?"

Once again Alice nodded, "Yes, I've been attacked before..." Ozpin took notice of the girls downtrodden expression at those words, "...I don't want to run and hide. I want to go to a place I can call home, but I don't want to kill other people to earn that kind of living. I'll do anything else, but I don't want to be an assassin."

The room went silent for a while, Alice's words hanging in the air as it did.

Then Ozpin spoke, "Are you fully determined to live by those words?"

Alice looked at Ozpin, he was smiling, "I can't guarantee that the attempts on your life will stop, and it may be that sooner or later you will have to face those that want it. But I can offer you something similar to home. It'll involve some form of work, but you'll go to school there, you'll meet people who you could consider friends or family. It may not be the perfect hand for you, but I think it'll be better than the one given to you now."

Alice remained silent, contemplating the words of Ozpin. That's when she remembered what she told him earlier, "Are you talking about Beacon Academy?"

Ozpin nodded, "Indeed, do you know what it is Beacon is for?"

"You train hunters to fight against the Grimm and keep the peace in the four kingdoms."

"Correct. Instead of killing others, you will be trained to fight the Grimm and make sure that the citizens of the kingdoms can wake up tomorrow without a problem. Certainly sounds better, wouldn't you agree."

Alice nodded at his offer, but her brow furrowed as a question came to mind, "Will there be a catch?"

"Well, you will be a unique entity, since the typical way of entering Beacon is through an entrance exam, you will have to prove yourself instead on initiation day. But I can assure you that you aren't the first one, in fact just earlier today I met one myself and gave the same offer." Ozpin and Glynda shared a quick glance, and Alice noticed the sigh escape Glynda's mouth for a second, "and, if you ask me, I get the feeling that you won't be the last one this year either."

When Ozpin finished, Alice closed her eyes, no doubt imagining how life at Beacon would be like. Ozpin noticed the soft smile spread across her face, and when she opened her eyes, he saw warmth in her eyes as she gave her answer.

"Alright then, I'll go to Beacon Academy."

Ozpin smiled back, "Alright then. I'll expect you to be on the shuttle the first day, and to be prepared for whatever may follow when it does..." he stood up and walked over to a table nearby. A box was sitting on it, which he picked up and placed in front of her, "...I believe these are yours."

He pulled the top off, revealing her pistol, and the Komoito. Alice pulled out the pistol and the strange knife, looking longingly at the blade, before sheathing both back in easy and quick to reach places.

Half an hour later, Alice Fuji was released thanks to Ozpin's explanation to authorities, and disappeared into the night. She wouldn't reappear until the first day the airships pick up any students.

* * *

_...Ozpin..._

* * *

The next morning, Ozpin sat at his desk, looking over the names of those who either passed the entrance exam or earned a spot through other means.

_...Ruby Rose...Ryuko Matoi...Ryuko Matoi?_

Before the name could register with his thoughts, his scroll vibrated. Deciding to hold his thoughts for later, Ozpin pulled out his scroll and answered it, "Hello?"

"Ozpin, my dear friend!" It was General Ironwood.

"James, what occasion is it you're calling me for this time."

Ironwood went on to tell the entire story of the girl protecting a large settlement from a pack of Grimm, and asked if he would be fine with letting her attend Beacon.

"It would be an honor to have her attend the academy." Ozpin slumped back into his chair, "All I'll ask is what her name is."

"Her name is Mirai Kuriyama."

* * *

**Well...I wrote a doozy.**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is CrazeStasis, and welcome to the prologue chapter to my first ever fan fiction by the name of Amaranth!**

**So, this story is inspired in part by a fanfiction called "Team MSNR" by "The Swordslinger" (yes, "The" is part of his name folks), but has several very big differences (the story essentially had a challenge that put Naruto and three other characters into the world of RWBY as a team, I don't plan to add Naruto as a character until muuuch later-if at all.) It's also inspired in part by "To My Death I Fight**" **by "****BahamutReishiki****, which melds the universe of Bleach with Kill la Kill **_**very well**_**.**

**Now just to get this out of the way, here's the full team (team AMRH) to make it easier for you.**

**Alice Fuji****-Comes from the Manga "****Arachnid****" (you can look up several scanlation sites if you want to find it easier), a girl trained by an organization of assassin's based off of various insects. Her's is the spider (and by the spider, I mean **_**all**_ **species of spiders) and has the codename "Kumo" as a result. Most of the story is her fighting against said organization, something I will try to reflect later in the story.**

**Mirai Kuriyama****-From the anime and light novel "Beyond the Boundary." A girl from a clan of monster (called "Youmu" in-series) hunters that can control their blood to fight. She's the last of said clan, and struggles to make a living due to several things in the past. She's also shunned from other monster (Youmu) hunters, and hence has a ratherThough I get the feeling it will be hard to write her the right way, I hope I can do an adequate enough job in story.**

**Ryuko Matoi****-from the anime "Kill la Kill." A girl that enters the prestigious Honnoji Academy (which will now be transferred somewhat to Beacon academy) in search of her father's killer. She fights using half of a scissor blade (I'm giving her the full pair instead) and a Kamui named Senketsu (a school uniform in the anime, a scarf in this story). I feel that she will be the easiest to write out of the four members.**

**Hikage****-from the video game and (rather shifty by comparison) anime Senran Kagura. One of the five ninjas (though the term frequently used is "shinobi") that oppose/are rivals to the main heroes. Hikage was a street urchin raised and trained by another named Hinata. When Hikage found Hinata dead in an alleyway, Hikage took her knife as a tragic keepsake of the sort. This'll be interesting, the only part of Senran Kagura media I've really been exposed to is The anime (which was terrible), so trying to write Hikage in character is going to be a challenge.**

**Overall, please leave a review, tell me what I did good or could improve on (I personally think Mirai's part in this chapter was the weakest, and the fight scene was my strongest, what do you guys think?), and follow or favorite if you think the story's good so far.**

**Next chapter: It finally begins...**

**So now, for fun, fedoras, and insanity, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

**RIGHT, time to get this show rolling.**

**A quick note: I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Arachnid (Shonen Gangan and author Shinya Murata), Beyond the Boundary (Kyoto Animation), Kill la Kill (Studio TRIGGER) or Senran Kagura (Marvelous Entertainment and XSEED GAMES). If I did, then I would disown the Senran Kagura anime because it was TERRIBLE!**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby Rose was still deciding on whether or not today _was_ the best day ever. Granted, the fact that her sister was attending Beacon with her made Ruby sigh in relief, and the fact that Ozpin allowed her to attend now instead of two years made her absolutely giddy with happiness.

On the other side of the spectrum, she was currently getting hugged to death by her sister Yang, who at times clearly didn't know her own strength.

"Please stop."

Yang thankfully released her from her vice grip of a hug, "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." As she finished that sentence, Yang swore for a moment that she heard someone stifle a snicker. She gave several quick glances around her and Ruby-only noticing a girl with a red highlight in her hair walking away from them-before deciding it was her imagination and returning her attention to her little sister.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees," okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

_"What's with the moping!"_ Yang thought, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby paused and sighed before continuing, "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

_"So that's the problem huh..."_ Yang walked around her sister and brought her in for a hug with one arm "But you _are_ special."

Ruby smiled softly as they walked to the nearest projector...where Ruby accidentally bumped into another person.

The stranger-a girl in what looked like a blue school uniform-stopped and turned towards them "Sorry, I-I forget where I'm walking sometimes."

"No, don't worry, it happens to everyone." Ruby smiled at the girl-an awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless, and one the stranger returned.

Yang sighed inwardly, _"looks like it's up to me to start this ride."_ She held her hand out to the girl, "Well, what's your name?"

The girl paused at the hand before taking it as a handshake, "My name is Alice Fuji...yours?"

_"Alice fuji...that's a strange name."_ "Yang Xiao Long." "Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you both." Alice would've continued, if not for the voice on the projector speaking of a very familiar-and very recent event.

_'The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.'_

_'Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.'_

As the words "White Fang" were said, Yang couldn't help but notice Alice's face harden, her brow furrowed and her smile now a slight scowl.

_'The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...' _the projector changed, now showing a very familiar woman. _'Hello, and welcome to Beacon!'_

Yang looked at the woman with a look of confusion.

"Who's that?"

_'My name is Glynda Goodwitch.'_

"Oh."

It was by this time that several people started crowding around the projector, among them a petite girl in a cardigan, the girl with the red highlight in her hair, and a green haired girl that was, by Yang's standards, nearly as-if not more-busty and risqué as her...and also completely emotionless by contrast.

_'You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.'_

Just as soon as she appeared, Glynda vanished. The three looked at each other and walked to the window when they started hearing several excited cries...for good reason.

Out below the airship was the city of Vale, and just in the distance their very destination: Beacon Academy.

Ruby was the first to speak, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Sure enough, Signal was just in view, though a fair distance away.

"I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang smiled at her little sister, "Beacon's our home, now...isn't that right Alice...Alice?"

"Home."

Ruby and Yang looked over at Alice, and instantly noticed the longing look in her eyes, like she really was coming home for the first time.

It was at that instant that a blonde boy in armor rushed past, clearly trying not to puke his guts over the floor of the airship.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"Enjoy the little things?"

For the rest of the trip, all that was heard were the panicked and disgusted voices of the two sisters and, most curiously, someone shouting "How unpleasant" loudly.

* * *

_...Mirai..._

* * *

How unpleasant was the current day of Mirai Kuriyama...very.

The first thing to happen to her was when she arrived in Vale by bullhead. She was just in the middle of preparing to leave for the airship that would escort students to Beacon when her ears were assaulted by the screeching voice of another girl.

It turned out that the girl - who had white hair, a scar over her eye, and dressed in rather beautiful clothes-was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company (which Mirai, by the way, had knowledge of the corporation that went about as far as 'they produce dust' and no further), and had personally made the landing pads that day prohibited only to Schnee employees or high ranking officials. The fact that Mirai, who was neither, practically infuriated her.

As such, Mirai had to deal with over an hour of getting her eardrums destroyed by the angry ranting of a "heiress" before she snapped and literally shoved General Ironwood's letter of recommendation to Beacon in her face (while shouting how unpleasant the girl was). Finally seeing that she had a right to be there through General Ironwood's letter, the girl slinked back to her personal bullhead, muttering to herself in barely repressed anger.

The next problem that day was a direct result of getting held back for over an hour (at least that was how long she thought it was, it could've been longer for all she knew). Since Mirai didn't have enough lien to pay for a cab or something similar, Mirai literally had to run to the airship, which she didn't have much of a problem with. What she did have a problem with was that she had never been to Vale before, so her personal knowledge of where everything was could legitimately be considered nonexistent. As such, she barely made it onto the airship by five minutes.

then the next problem today was currently running around the airship looking for a trash can or toilet to puke in, which he was having horrible luck finding. Due to this, Mirai had a little present on her shoe. One that, of course, left her reeling in disgust.

Yes, Mirai Kuriyama's day was rather unpleasant, and it was about to get even more so...

_"It would be his honor" he said, "You deserve to go" he said, "You'll have fun" he said!"_

"Well, well, look what we have here..."

Mirai jumped and turned, four boys were staring at her from behind. Among the most noticeable were the giant of a guy at the front and another with a mohawk flanking him, all of them had a devious grin spread across their face.

"So what should we call you. Shorty, or pinky."

Mirai just stared at them, "Excuse me?"

The mohawk spoke first, "Well, which do you prefer, shorty or pinky."

"I'm not sure I follow?"

Their leader sighed, rolling his eyes, "Alright, look. This is a shakedown, we go around, look for the weakest students, and show them who's boss. You're the next one on our list, so which will it be, shorty or pinky."

Mirai's eye twitched, her brow furrowing at the perceived thought of being considered weak._"Seriously..."_

Before she could effectively tell the group in front of her that she could collectively beat them three ways to Sunday though, a voice chimed in for her. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, you jumbo jackass."

The leader whirled around, finding the source of the insult-a girl with a red highlight in her hair.

"And just who are you?"

"Your personal asskicking."

The leader snorted "You sure about that, I'm sure I could flatten you with my boot."

"You wanna try and see?"

The leader was about to continue when one of his lackeys spoke up. "Uh, Cardin..."

"What?" The leader-named Cardin-looked over at the guy, who continued, "This girl is Ryuko Matoi."

"So, why should I care."

"Ryuko Matoi...also known as the "Atlas Vagabond" who beat the entirety of a gang with her bare hands...at eleven."

Cardin's face hardened. "Ryuko" decided to add oil to the fire, "My reputation precedes me, how did we meet, did I beat a relative to within an inch of their life or would that be you instead."

At the sight of his friend flinching, Cardin decided to call it quits, he sighed and started to walk away, "We'll talk later..." his lackeys followed suit, the light brown haired one turning his head to Mirai, "See you later, Pinky!"

And with that, the group disappeared into the crowd, Ryuko smirked, "That's right, walk away..."

Mirai, who had watched this all unfold, turned to face the girl with the red highlight in her hair. "Thank y-"

The girl had walked away, disappearing into the crowd around her. Mirai sighed, she was yelled at, had to run to her destination in a place she didn't know, got vomit on her shoe, and personally insulted and made fun of. She didn't even get to prove that lunkhead Cardin that she was far from 'weak.' Truely, today was a most unpleasant day for her.

It was only half an hour longer when they landed. Slowly Mirai made her way to the top of the exit ramp and stared in awe at the building known as Beacon Academy. She was in such awe, that she didn't notice a bump on the ramp before she tripped.

Losing her balance, Mirai began to fall to the ground...and was promptly saved by a green haired, scantily dressed girl. Slowly the girl put Mirai onto even footing, and with the most emotionless face Mirai had ever seen, spoke to her.

"Be careful."

And that, on this rather unpleasant day, was how Mirai Kuriyama met Hikage.

* * *

_...Ryuko..._

* * *

"There it is...Beacon Academy."

Ryuko stared at the massive building in front of her, taking note of various elements like it's castle-like design and huge sprawling tower.

_"They really went all out with this one, didn't they..."_

She recalled the entrance exam she had to take to get into the place, while she was physically strong and clever enough to get through the third part, she struggled with the fourth part, barely managing to beat the last Grimm before having to kneel and take a breather. Now that she was here and able to see the place, she could see why it was so challenging.

Her brow furrowed, _"Will I find my father's killer here?"_

Deciding not to dilly dally any longer, Ryuko took a step forward...

"What are you doing?!"

Before a screech promptly stopped her in her tracks, flinching. Turning to where the sound originated from, Ryuko saw a familiar face as she was getting chewed out by another person.

The argument, if you could call it that, was entirely one sided. With the girl in the red hood barely able to get a word in while the other yelled her head off. Ryuko was about to ignore it all entirely until the area "exploded" around the two, leaving the girl in white covered in soot.

_"The bee's knees, huh..."_

Deciding the princess was having her way a little too much, Ryuko started walking towards the duo.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_, so... watch where you're going!"

"Alright, alright princess! Give her some room to speak for herself for crying out loud!"

The girl turned and glared at her, "And who are you supposed to be!?"

"Ryuko Matoi, vagabond, delinquent, asskicker, now Hunter trainee."

The girl scoffed, "Delinquent! Then what right then do have to speak to me like that, heck, how are you attending Beacon! Did your father forge some papers to get you in he-"

**"You shut your goddamn mouth."**

Whatever words the girl was about to continue spewing at the new arrival died in her throat at the glare she gave and the change in her voice. Whatever she said had struck a nerve with the girl in front of her, and it was showing. Only one person had scared her like this before, and he was her father, who she never hoped to anger, yet never wish to listen to in the first place. A minute passed before the girl regained her bearings and managed to sputter out some words, "d-d-Do you know who I am!?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The three turned their heads to the newcomer, a girl in black and white, having long black hair, amber eyes complemented by light purple eyeshadow, and a black bow on her head. She was currently carrying a book with her, as well as a...

_"Is that the canister princess was flinging around?"_

Said 'princess'-now known as Weiss Schnee-meanwhile, had breathed a sigh of relief inwardly, "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss sputtered at the follow up, the red hooded girl hid a chuckle behind her hands, and Ryuko smirked, "That's _some_ recognition there, princess!"

Somewhat fortunately for Weiss, she managed to compose herself...somewhat being the key word here.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss walked up to the black haired girl, snatched the canister from her hands, and stormed away...

_"Nice to meet you too, princess."_ "Hey, thanks back th-"

As Ryuko looked back, the black haired girl was already walking away, her attention back on the book in her hand.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Ryuko turned to the red hooded girl, who was now kneeling on the ground. Ryuko walked over to the girl, but before she could offer a hand, someone else beat her to the punch.

The blonde boy who was finding a place to puke earlier was holding his hand out to the girl, smiling, "Hey... I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." She said as she took her hand. Jaune helped her up, still smiling as he did.

Ryuko smirked, this was gonna be fun, "Well you're moving fast there, blondie. _Deciding to help out a lady_?"

Jaune, for his part, reacted about as intended, "Wha-no! I...she was on the ground and-"

"Relax, I'm teasing you." Ryuko said, which made Jaune deflate slightly. She held out her hand. "Ryuko Matoi, nice to meet you both."

Both shook her hand, "Jaune." "Ruby."

"Alright, now that we got introductions out of the way..." Both Ryuko and Ruby turned their attention to Jaune, both having the same thought on their mind...

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"Aren't you the guy that puked his guts out mid flight?"

* * *

_...Alice..._

* * *

"That wasn't very nice, Yang."

Alice Fuji earlier had gotten off the airship with Yang and Ruby, and like the two gawked in awe at the massive complex in front of them.

It was during this time that Alice learned several things about the two sisters. The first was that Ruby loved weapons...scratch that, Ruby _adored_ weapons. As soon as she managed to recompose herself from the sight in front of them, Ruby's attention shifted to the weapons around them, such as the collapsible staff or fire sword that went past them. She even pulled out her own weapon-a collapsible scythe mixed with a customizable high impact sniper rifle she named Crescent Rose-and cradled it like a newborn baby

Alice herself also held a similar affinity for the Komoito, seeing it as an extension of herself. But even she couldn't compare to the almost motherly affection Ruby had for her weapon.

The next thing she learned was that Ruby was also somewhat of a loner. As Yang asked her sister why she couldn't just go and try to make friends by herself, Ruby responded with saying "why would she need to find other friends if she had Yang and Alice."

This was when Alice learned the first thing about Yang that day, and it was that Yang was the type of person that, if she had to teach survival to someone, would throw them out into the middle of a forest and tell them to survive there for a week before coming back.

Suddenly Yang grabbed Alice, and dashed down the road surrounded by several other people, leaving Ruby to fend for herself in finding friends, before finally stopping in the amphitheater.

Alice could understand that type of teaching-it technically was what happened to her-but she still couldn't agree with it. And besides, being taught and learning how to kill other people was entirely opposite from learning how to befriend others.

"Yeah I know, but how else do you think she's going to make friends?"

"What if she ends up doing the exact opposite and makes an enemy for life."

"Oh, don't do this please, you're making me feel guilty."

"That's exactly what I'm going for..."

"Alright, lay off..." Yang looked back to the entrance of the building, "Besides, there's Ruby, and look who's following her."

Alice looked, and sure enough, trailing behind Ruby was the blonde boy who had to vomit earlier, and a girl with a red highlight in her hair and a guitar case strapped to her back.

Yang smiled at Alice, before waving to Ruby, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby spotted Yang, looked back to the blonde boy and said something before running over to her, while the guitar case girl followed her-leaving the boy all to himself.

Yang smiled to her sister, her arms crossed, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby scowled, "You mean since you ditched me and I _exploded_?

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally _exploded_ a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang was smiling, Alice decided to chime in, "I doubt she is..."

Ruby scoffed, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Alice decided to step in before this got even more out of hand, "Alright, calm down Ruby...why don't you introduce us to who's right next to you before you continue with what happened."

Ruby looked over and stared in surprise at the girl with the red highlight, who simply showed a big toothy grin at her that was very out of place with the moment. "Oh...yeah, um...she's Ryuko Matoi."

The girl nodded in their direction, "Nice to meet you two."

Alice continued on, "Nice to meet you. So what is she talking about an explosion for?"

Ryuko sighed, "Nothing much, just some princess decided to screech our ears off for a few minutes is all..."

"You two!"

She sighed again, "...Speak of the devil."

Ruby jumped into her sister's alarms in fear, "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

The girl who approached spoke in a loud, aggravated tone, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Alice chimed in, "What did I say earlier about making enemies again?"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..."

"It was an accident." Ruby got down from her sister and approached Weiss, hoping to try and repair things before they got worse. "It was an accident!"

Before she could continue though, the girl held a pamphlet out in Ruby's face, which only confused the her more, "What's this?"

The girl started explaining what said pamphlet actually was. However, as Alice noted, the three in front of her were either clueless to what was being said or couldn't follow it whatsoever. Alice could, of course, it was a simple pamphlet describing the application and proper use of Dust in in everyday fields of work. Alice followed every word she said, everyone else however were not so quick.

"Uuhhh...?"

"The hell..."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You really wanna start making things up to me?"

Ruby nodded, "Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again...and you!" She turned her attention to Ryuko, who pointed a finger at herself with a sarcastically confused face, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. It's heiress, get it right next time!"

"Whatever you say, princess!"

The "heiress " fumed, and Alice sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_...Hikage..._

* * *

Hikage wasn't intending to catch anything that day, much less a girl in a pink cardigan. Sure, she expected to catch many things during this school year, several people included. She just didn't expect to catch someone on the first day.

If anything, she was just walking by, exiting the airship like everyone else to stare at the massive building in front of them (though, in her case, with a face of stoicism that bordered on complete lack of emotion), and move on to the giant amphitheater _like everyone else._ Still, she was the nearest to her, and she would probably be working with her in the immediate future, so it's rather understandable for her to help her whenever possible.

As the girl started falling forward, Hikage shifted her weight to her right leg and turned to the falling pink colored girl, bringing her arms up in a way that they would wrap around her waist or her upper torso just beneath the arms. She caught her easily, noting how light she felt in her grip.

_"Light weight and petite frame, perfect for acrobatics, narrow spaces, and ease of movement."_

Hikage lowered herself so the girl was capable of stabilizing her stance. As soon as the girl was standing on her own two feet, Hikage looked her in the eyes, the pair a color of light brown. "Be careful."

The girl stared at her for a minute, before reeling back in shock, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you, o-or cause you any trouble!"

"Don't worry about it."

Hikage looked over the girl, from the school uniform, to the pink cardigan, the very well hidden bandages on her right hand, her pink hair, and the light brown eyes covered by...covered by...

_"Somethings missing..."_

"Did you wear glasses before?"

The girl paused for a moment, bringing her hands up to readjust them. When she felt nothing, she panicked, "My glasses! Where are my..."

Hikage's right foot moved, only to feel something bump against it. She looked down, a pair of red thick rimmed glasses lay on the ground.

She bent down and picked the pair of glasses off from the ground, then turned to the pink haired girl, "Yours." The girl stared at them, taking them reluctantly. After a quick cleaning of the lens with a small rag, the girl slowly put the glasses on.

_"Much better."_

The girl bowed at her, "Thank you very much..."

"Don't mention it." Hikage started to walk away, only to stop when she could tell that the girl wasn't finished speaking.

"Um...my name is Mirai Kuriyama, nice to meet you..."

Hikage contemplated whether telling her name to a person she just met was allowable. It was only after she figured that since she would probably learn it some other way through the school curriculum, it wouldn't matter that she decided to indulge the girl. "Hikage."

The girl whispered the name to herself for a minute, most likely memorizing it for reference. Hikage, meanwhile looked to the amphitheater in the distance, "We should continue to where everyone else is."

"Uh...oh, right."

The walk to the amphitheater was silent, Hikage didn't have much to say, and Mirai would open her mouth several times, only to clamp it shut at the thought that whatever she might ask would be considered a stupid question. When they entered the amphitheater, Hikage and Mirai started to walk in opposite directions, which caused Mirai to backtrack. "Uh...Hikage?"

"The amphitheater is open to moving around anywhere you like. You go along somewhere, I'll meet up with you later."

"Oh...okay..."

As soon as Mirai started walking in the opposite direction, Hikage moved to the edge of the interior, and used the wall to kick off into the rafters above.

_"Excellent vantage point, good concealment, capable of entering into any part of the crowd...someone already up here"_

"You're the girl from the entrance exam, aren't you.

Hikage looked over to her side, spotting a familiar black and white girl.

_"Blake Belladonna, first seen at entrance exam, cool, book lover, passed the entrance exam, amber eyes, bow..."_

"Cat ears..."

Her amber eyes widened, and her body stiffened. She put the book down and shot a panicked look at the green haired girl. _"I've been discovered!?"_

Hikage looked away, figuring she struck a nerve the other wished she hadn't, "I won't tell anyone."

Blake didn't drop her panic, but decided that simply not responding would only dig herself deeper, "Please, whatever you do, don't-"

"It's not right to perceive that a person would always tell someone a secret." Blake blinked, "Everyone has a past or a secret they want to keep to themselves..." Hikage looked at Blake, her face not once dropping her lack of emotion, "...even I do."

Blake relaxed, she did have a point. She couldn't trust everyone with the fact that she was a faunus, but she knew that there were those who respected faunus or didn't care if they were one in the first place. She decided to trust the green haired girl for now, and looked down at the mass of people below.

Still, one thing was bugging her, "What gave them away?"

Hikage's attention by now was focused on the petite girl named Mirai. She was still looking for a place to sit or stand, "Trying to hide something with certain accessories such as scarves or armbands is rather predictable, sometimes it's obvious and other times is much more subtle..." She pointed off towards Mirai, "...She's hiding something underneath the bandages on her right hand, for example..."

"Well, that explains why..." Blake sighed.

"...They also twitched earlier."

Blake nearly fell of the rafter she was sitting on. _"Are you toying with me or something!?"_

"Just don't tell anyone..."

"I won't."

"How unpleasant!"

Blake shifted her attention to Mirai, and then sighed, "Oh brother..."

"What?"

Blake pointed towards the pink haired girl, "That girl you pointed out, she's arguing with Weiss Schnee."

Hikage focused on the pale girl, instantly her mind started to point out certain pieces of information about the individual.

_"Weiss Schnee, heiress, Schnee Dust Company, largest Dust producer, views faunus negatively, snobbish, easily angered, scar under left eye, possible abuse?"_

"I don't know your relation to her, but if she's a friend you should help her before she's ranted into a corner."

Nodding to Blake's words, she then glanced at the other four people around the two, and her mind started deconstructing them.

_"Schoolgirl, dark pink hair, strange knife, pistol, absentminded outside of duress, deadlier than appearance tells, kindred spirit?"_

_"Ryuko Matoi, Atlas Vagabond, delinquent, rebellious, vengeful, searching for someone, guitar case, glove and scarf, scarf has eye, red highlight in hair, recently orphaned."_

_"Ruby Rose, stopped robbery a few nights ago, scythe combined with sniper rifle, nice, lack of social skills, scared of Schnee, fast, weapon lover."_

_"Blondie, playful, friendly, outgoing, uses wiles to throw others off, beautiful, biker, older sister, lot like other blondie, hopefully doesn't grope other girls, shotgun gauntlets, don't mess with hair-death imminent."_

Filing ago way all the information for a later basis, Hikage glanced at Blake, "See you later."

And with that, Hikage started moving through the rafters, taking careful steps and weaving through various pipes and supports with surprising speed and ease. As soon as she was above the group, she jumped down, landing between Schnee and Mirai.

All six reacted in surprise, but in very different ways. Ruby, Schnee, and blondie all jumped in fear, the red girl in particular yelped and ended up in blondie's arms. Ryuko also jumped, but unlike the three instantly gripped the case strap around her body with both hands, her posture changing to a combative one. The schoolgirl was the most prepared, looking up at her as she fell. She already had her hand hovering over the concealed knife she had with her, and her stance was already prepared for combat.

The only one who didn't react with anything resembling shock or preparation for combat was Mirai. While she was surprised at someone jumping in front of them, her eyes widened in realization at the person. "Hikage!?"

By this time, Hikage had stood up to her full height, taller than the petite girl but not Schnee. She looked over at Mirai, "Hello."

* * *

_...Ryuko..._

* * *

"Where the hell did you come from!?"

It had happened so fast that Ryuko didn't react in time. First, Weiss "princess" Schnee was ranting their ears off when a voice shrieked loud enough to get all of their attention.

"How unpleasant!"

All of them turned to see a short girl with red rimmed glasses and a pink cardigan pointing at them-specifically Weiss. Within an instant, Weiss pointed at the girl and-with a speed previously not seen-sprinted in front of the girl to argue.

It would have been a couple seconds into the argument, "What possessed you and that bullhead to land in an area we specifically brought personally that day!?"

"I'm telling you it was an accident, and it wasn't my fault, blame General Iron-"

She came down swiftly, landing in front of Weiss and the newcomer. Nearly everyone nearby jumped up in surprise, and it was a few seconds before Ryuko got her bearings and grabbed her guitar case strap. By then, she would've been wide open.

Hence leading to the current predicament, and with either everyone scared half to death, or seriously pissed off. In the case of Ryuko Matoi, it was currently swinging between both.

The girl in question, a green haired girl with a rack possibly larger than Yang, turned her attention over to her. "Ryuko Matoi."

"Oi, I asked you a question, where'd you come from!?"

"She came from the rafters."

Ryuko looked over to Alice, who was surprisingly calm through all this insanity. Currently she was giving the green haired girl a blank stare, who returned it with equal stoicism.

"You could tell where I was coming from?"

Alice nodded, "I could tell you were moving through rafters already, actually."

_"Huh!? How did you do that!"_

The green haired girl glanced into space for a minute, before focusing on...seemingly nothing, "Oh..."

Alice's eyes widened, and Ryuko was getting irate with everything going on, _"Seriously, am I missing something? What the fuck's going on!?"_

but before she say anything, the girl turned her attention to someone in particular, "Weiss Schnee."

The princess was knocked out of the stupor she was in for a minute, "Huh...wha-what!?"

"Schnee Dust Company, heiress, largest Dust producer in the world."

Weiss seemed to perk up at the green haired girls words, "So you recognize me, then maybe-"

"I don't care."

The princess seemed to sputter for a few seconds, seemingly on the verge of exploding. During this moment, the green haired girl turned to the pink haired one, "Are you alright." The pink haired girl nodded, somewhat relieved that she had arrived.

The princess was about to start shouting, before Alice cut everything off, "Alright, everyone calm down! Let's all take deep breaths and start over." Everyone stopped, trying their best to calm down. After it seemed like everyone was ready, Alice Continued, "Now...How about you two tell us your names?" She pointed to the two newcomers, who glanced at each other and nodded.

"Hikage." "Mirai Kuriyama."

"Alright, now Yang, please help me here."

Yang flinched now that she was the center of attention to a very volatile powder keg, but took off from where Alice left off, "Huh...uh, yeah...Look, uh, it sounds like you all just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

It was then that Ruby spoke up, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby walked to Weiss and held out her hand, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

For a moment, Weiss seemed to perk up and smiled, Ryuko however knew exactly what she was doing. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" She pointed to Jaune, who glanced over and waved with a smile on his face.

"Wow, really?!"

Weiss's cheery looking face flipped back into a scowl, "No."

"How unpleasant."

Ryuko sighed, "Damn straight."

Before Weiss could retort or anyone respond, the clearing of a throat turned their attention to the stage.

* * *

_...Ozpin..._

* * *

Ozpin looked out over the many possible students, taking note of various faces in the crowd. His attention in particular focused on a group of specific individuals crowding a certain area.

_"Ruby Rose...now to see that such potential doesn't go to waste."_

_Yang Xiao Long, energetic and reliable, with a lively soul. Best take great pains to not...upset her hair._

_Weiss Schnee, expert on most forms of Dust and it's manipulation. Hopefully her father doesn't influence her stay here..."_

_Alice Fuji. So she did decide to take up my offer. I'll have to keep particular attention on her during the initiation."_

_Hikage. Second highest in her entrance exam. It will be interesting to how she takes Beacon."_

_Mirai Kuriyama, she's the one James sent over...How Intriguing."_

_"Ryuko Matoi...so she's Isshin's daughter, How sad."_

Ozpin pushed the thoughts going on in his head to the back of his mind. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, Ozpin looked out to the crowd, and started his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He paused, carefully listening to the whispers of the students.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

And with that, Ozpin turned and walked off the stage. Behind him, he heard Glynda begin to take the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

_...AMRH..._

* * *

The reactions of all four girls were different in regards to the speech.

For Alice Fuji, it was a consolation, a way of telling how this school would work and what she would have to do. It would try to guide her to the way of hopefully using her skills in a way that would benefit the people, not hinder them. It was with this that Alice smiled somewhat, "So that's how it's going to be."

For Mirai Kuriyama, it was a confirmation. She expected that she would have to prove herself to someone, and the man on the stage had just gone and declared exactly what she feared. She would have to show them what she could do, would they shun her, would they accept her. Mirai grimaced, her head hanging down, "How unpleasant."

For Ryuko Matoi, it was a challenge. That man had just walked up the stage and told them that they were a wasted effort, only trying to get in on stupid things. _"Wasted energy, huh..."_ If she could pull out her scissors, she would have pointed it straight at him. She did the next best thing: she scowled, _"Bring it on! Nothing like that little speech won't stop me from finding my father's killer."_

And for Hikage, it was a command. Like the ones she had received several times before. This one was telling her to try her best and work to the best of her abilities, perhaps even beyond them. She had never done that before, she was always good at what she did before this, and only time would tell if it would be the same once again here at Beacon. For now she decided to follow the words to the letter as best she could, "Understood."

As soon as Glynda dismissed everyone, the seven turned to each other, "He seemed kind of... off."

Ruby nodded, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

And as soon as Ruby finished that sentence, Jaune appeared next to Weiss, "I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Weiss facepalmed, and Ryuko sighed, "Not a good time, Jaune."

* * *

_...Yang..._

* * *

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed, sleeping bags splayed out on the floor, and everyone in their sleeping clothes. Alice was no different, having traded in her blue school uniform for a t-shirt and shorts. She was currently sitting next to Ruby as they lay on their sleeping bags. It was then that Yang crashed onto her own sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby didn't look up from what she was doing, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do!" Yang purred as she watched several shirtless boys get ready for bed...until Jaune walked by, and waved at them, causing Yang to groan.

Alice glanced over at the boys and frowned, "I...don't much care for them."

"I understand that, a majority of them are probably perverts anyway who won't understand the word "no" until you plant a fist into their face."

The two turned to an approaching Ryuko, who proceeded to sit down right next to them.

"I can agree with half that statement..." Yang said, before a mischievous, toothy grin spread over her face, "...By the way, Ryuko. I didn't know you liked rabbits?"

Ryuko sat there confused for a moment before looking down, and realized exactly what Yang was talking about.

Ryuko's pajamas were a pinkish pair of a shirt and pants. The pair were decorated with several rabbit faces across them, making the stark contrast between their cutesy appearance and the rough Ryuko _very_ apparent. They were also too small, exposing Ryuko's navel in the process.

Ryuko jumped and tried to cover up her choice of clothing, her face a tinge of red. "Sh-Shut up, it's the only thing I have to wear!"

Yang laughed, filing that to memory for future teasing, before two more voices cut through the air. "H-Hikage, please put on some pants!"

"But I don't have any pajamas."

Walking through the room were Mirai and Hikage in their pajamas. Mirai, like Jaune earlier, was in a full body pair that only exposed her head, hands, and feet. They were, like her choice of clothing earlier, primarily a soft pink in color. Hikage, by contrast, consisted of...well, her shirt from earlier and a pair of underwear with a snakeskin pattern on them.

The three stared at them, Ryuko in disbelief, Yang with a pang of jealousy, and Alice with a...slight flush on her face. It was when they noticed that the pair was walking closer to them that they jolted out of their stupor and focused on the problem at hand.

Yang started first, "Hey...ummm, what's going on?"

"I don't have any pajamas."

"Yeah, we can see that...would you like a pair of my pants."

"If it will make everyone feel better."

"Right..." Yang reached into a pack she sat nearby and pulled out a pair of pants like the one she was usually wore during sleep if she wasn't in shorts. "Here you go."

Hikage inspected them, a simple dark grey pair of sweatpants, before deciding they were fine enough to wear. She slipped into them easily, a surprising fit. Everyone around her inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Yang rubbed the back of her head, before her attention turned to Ruby, who had ignored everything going on to write in her journal. "What's that?"

Ruby still didn't look up, but it was clear she heard what her sister said, "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang grinned, "Aw, that's so **cuuuute**!" Yang had a pillow thrown in her face in response.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

Ryuko held back an exasperated sigh, "_She says as she's sitting right next to several people she met today…"_

Yang was undeterred, "What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby flipped onto her back, her arms spread out amongst her sleeping bag, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang was once again hit by a pillow, but this time it wasn't Ruby throwing it. Yang turned to the pitcher, none other than Ryuko, who was frowning. "Aren't you forgetting a few people, sun-head?"

Yang frowned at the nickname, but understood her point as she noticed she was still surrounded by the four other girls. Ryuko turned to Ruby, "I'm usually a lone wolf, and I find your obsession with your weapon more than a little weird, but I'm willing to be a friend to you if you want."

Alice smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I have my own…'problems" with other people at times, but I don't mind being your friend if you want me to."

Ruby looked at Alice, before returning her attention to the ceiling, thinking about their words. Yang's grin returned as well, "See! It's only been one day, and already you're surrounded by friends. Trust me, by the time second semester starts you'll be surrounded by lots of friends!"

Ruby sat up, continuing her thought...until a hand was held out in front of her.

As Hikage and Mirai stood near the group, Hikage's mind started processing how Ruby's personality worked...at least the social half. "_Hard to form relationships directly, otherwise her usual self in front of friends or her sister."_ Hikage stood, before holding her hand out.

"You can talk to me about weapons whenever you want to." She really didn't understand the girl's obsession with her weapon, it reminded her of an old friend's obsession with bean sprouts. But Hikage meant what she said, she did have to sit through said friends talking's of bean sprouts anyway, so it shouldn't be any different (other than the fact that one is a food, the other everserates Grimm like they're nothing).

Ruby stared at the hand extended to her, and shook it, before another hand from Mirai was there. "N-Nice to meet you." Ruby took her hand too.

It was then that everyone noticed a light coming into the room. They looked over to the source, a girl in black and white pajamas reading a book, and of which only a few recognized.

"That girl…" Yang glanced between her sister and the girl in the corner, wondering how she recognized her. "You know her?"

"Not really." Ruby said, nodding to Ryuko, who was also looking at the girl.

"She noticed us arguing with princess earlier and sent her packing. Though she walked away before we could thank her or talk…"

Yang got up from her sleeping bag and lifted Ruby from off her sleeping bag, "Well, now's our chance!" As she started walking towards the girl, her free hand grabbed the back of Ryuko's shirt, "Come on, Ryuko, you too!" As she dragged them both, curses and disagreements could be heard from the two.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" "The hell-let me go, I don't need to talk to her that badly!"

As the three started walking away, Alice sighed and got up to follow the two. Hikage and Mirai, curious about how this would turn out, reluctantly followed.

* * *

_…Blake..._

* * *

Blake looked up from the book she was reading as she noticed a blonde haired girl walking towards her. In one hand was a girl with red tips on her hair, in another was a girl with a red highlight in her hair...and pink pajamas with white rabbits covering them. "Hel-looooo! I believe you three may know each other?"

Yang placed the two girls in front of her, one was rather nervous and staring at her like a deer in headlights, the other girl was visibly trying to suppress her irritation, and muttering several curses about the blonde.

Blake noticed three others walking towards them as well. Two she recognized as Hikage and the pink haired girl she saw earlier, the other was a girl that she couldn't remember, but felt she saw somewhere today.

Returning her attention to the three in front of her, she spoke. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" she stopped, a slight blush appearing across her face. Ryuko decided to speak up for her "-Her name's Ruby, I'm Ryuko Matoi. I'd like to Thank you for earlier by the way with princess."

"Okay." Her head was trailing back to her book, something she wished she could continue reading.

Several whispers broke out between the three, with the other girl breaking in a suggestion once.

Finally, the blonde girl spoke, "So...What's your name?"

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"_Alright, you can go away now."_ "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"_Really?"_ "Right…"

Ruby laughed uncomfortably, Ryuko meanwhile remained silent, but had a scowl that grew somewhat whenever Blake continued to try and ignore the sisters.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Everyone continued standing there, "That I will continue to read..." Still standing there, "As soon as you leave!"

All the girls reacted differently as she finished. Yang started muttering about how she was a lost cause, something that relieved Blake somewhat. Hikage was still standing to the side, emotionless as always, while the pink haired girl quietly said something, Blake was certain that it was "How unpleasant." Meanwhile the girl she didn't recognize from earlier was frowning, a disapproving look in her eyes. Fortunately for Blake, she didn't try to respond or take action to her clearly trying to make them leave.

Unfortunately for Blake, someone did respond to her trying to make them leave. Ryuko, who was scowling earlier, crouched next to her and looked at her face to face, an expression of irritation on her face. "**Quite a fucking rude one, aren't you.**"

Blake rolled her eyes, "_Oh come on, you're making me feel like the villain here..."_ Blake was about to engage in a staredown with the delinquent when a voice cut them off.

"What's it about?"

Both Blake and Ryuko blinked, "Huh?" "Huh!?"

Ruby was staring, a look of curiosity spread across her face, "Your book, does it have a name?"

"_Wasn't she just interested in weapons before?" _"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah...that's real lovely!" Yang said, a sarcastic tone in her voice. Ryuko only sighed, her face still in somewhat of a frown.

Ruby ignored both, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

"_She's actually serious…"_ Blake chuckled at the small story, somewhat surprised that Ruby actually had a fondness for books. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"_She's fascinated with heroes in general…"_ That's... very ambitious for a child…" as Blake finished her sentence she frowned, "...Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby smiled, and her sister grinned as well.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" "Cut it out!" And just as quickly as they were about to give up on talking to her, the two sisters started brawling in a comical, sisterly fashion.

Meanwhile, the other four-save Hikage-also had a different reaction to her story. The girl that Blake didn't recognize was smiling towards Ruby. The pink haired girl was staring at the two, and almost seemed close to be smiling too.

Ryuko still had a frown, but her expression was softer from before. She looked away from Blake and sighed, "And here I was thinking you were someone who didn't give a damn about other people and blew them off at the first chance…" She looked back at Blake, "...Next time at least listen to others before ignoring them and looking up a stupid book, okay."

"Books are not stupid…" Blake said, but she nodded nonetheless.

Blake looked back at the two sisters and laughed slightly, "Well, Ruby, Yang...Ryuko, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" And just like that, the atmosphere had gone from friendly to obnoxious at the arrival of Weiss Schnee.

It took a minute before anyone recognized each other. But just as they did, Ryuko sighed-irritation having clearly returned-and both Weiss and Yang yelled at each other.

"Oh, not you again!"

"Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, causing Weiss to turn her attention to her.

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Ryuko chimed in, "Perfect! You're a hazard to everyone else's health. I **say we're all even!**"

"How unpleasant!"

"Annoying."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Alice sighed, "Please stop."

And it did...when Blake blew out the light to her candle.

* * *

**DEAR GOD, THIS IS LONGER THAN THE LAST!**

**So yeah, here's the first chapter to the story (the first **_**actual**_ **chapter to be specific), and dear god did this take a while to write up.**

**I hope this chapter is rather good in comparison to the last one (maybe even better...hopefully?), it took me through several hours of writing and fighting jet lag to finally finish this monster of a chapter. (IT'S TWENTY NINE PAGES OF WRITING ON GOOGLE DRIVE FOR PETE'S SAKE!)**

**Like I said before, some team members seem easier to write than others, and Ryuko is still on the top of this list. I feel like I was lacking Hikage in the last few parts of the chapter, so**

**in the next chapter I'll try to give her some more screentime. And HOPEFULLY I'll possibly try to write Mirai better (if I'm not actually doing fine already, of course).**

**Also, before I forget...SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: Visit my ****Youtube Channel CrazeStasis** **for video game let's play videos, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Now, with this chapter finished, I'm gonna go to sleep...dear god that jet lag.**

**Next Chapter: Landing Strategies anyone?**

**Now for Fun, Fedoras, and Insanity, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

**We're BACK with more, time to get this show on the road.**

**A quick note: I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Arachnid (Shonen Gangan and author Shinya Murata), Beyond the Boundary (Kyoto Animation), Kill la Kill (Studio TRIGGER) or Senran Kagura (Marvelous Entertainment and XSEED GAMES). If I did, then Arachnid would be available in America, dammit, AMERICA!**

* * *

_Why...why, why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY!_

"_Kumo…"_

"_Why is he trying to kill me. why is he trying to kill me!"_

_No, no, no...please no._

_He's on the other side of this corner._

_Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out…_

_Where is he!?_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't!_

_He's...above me...from behind._

_NO!_

'_BANG!'_

"_Why?"_

_TOO STRONG, TOO STRONG, TOO STRONG, TOO STRONG, TOO STRONG, TOO STRONG!_

"_I'm sorry."_

'_BANG!'_

_SHOUTING, SHOUTING, SHOUTING, SHOUTING, SHOUTING, SHOUTING…_

_Please, don't leave me like this!_

_I DID THIS! IDIDTHISIDIDTHISIDIDTHISIDIDTHISIDIDTHISIDIDTHIS!_

_I killed…_

_Why did you force me to kill you?_

* * *

Alice Fuji gasped as she woke, and she started breathing heavily. Her eyes bolted around to look at her surroundings, and it took her a few minutes to calm down. It was morning, Ruby and Yang were still in the middle of sleeping, while Ryuko was nowhere to be seen. Alice's breathing slowed to a normal rhythm...and she realized she was still in the ballroom where all the students had slept for the night.

"_A dream…"_

Alice sat up from her sleeping bag, covering her face with her hand. "_It was just a dream."_

The sound of approaching footsteps brought Alice out of her thoughts Ryuko was approaching, a half eaten lemon in her hand, "you're up early, thought you'd still be sleeping by this time."

Alice looked over at her, "I just woke up."

Ryuko nodded, and Alice started to get out of her sleeping bag. She stopped, though, when she realized that Ryuko was staring at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Alice...why are you crying?"

She blinked, "_I'm crying?"_ She brought her hand up, and felt moisture around the edges of her eyes.

"I-I'm crying…"

"Something you wanna talk about?"

Alice sat there for a second, before wiping the tears from her eyes and shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. I just-just had a bad dream is all."

They stayed there in silence, Alice contemplating the reason for the dream in the first place. It was a dream she had only when she seemed happy for what was happening around her, like it was there to remind her that there won't always be pleasant days for her. Alice was going to continue to think, when Ryuko interrupted them.

"Don't know what happened to you before coming to Beacon, but right now all I'll say is that we should focus on the now rather than the before…"

Alice looked up at Ryuko, who was holding her hand out, the look in her eyes one of determination. Alice smiled and took her hand. Ryuko pulled Alice up on her feet before starting for the locker room.

"...Come on, let's show the 'almighty' headmaster we're more than just dead weight."

She chuckled, "He's not almighty, hes trying to get your spirits up."

"You sure about that, he sounded like he was trying to be almighty to me."

* * *

_...Hikage…_

* * *

The next morning was rather simple for Hikage and her companion. First she woke up, went to the showers, then the locker room to get changed. After that, she headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, where she ended up sitting across from Blake and next to a boy with black hair and bluish-green eyes...whose food was almost exclusively the color of blue, even the soda he got from the vending machine.

After some small conversation with Blake, she headed back to the ballroom, where Mirai was finally waking up.

"Hikage…"

"Good morning."

When she was ready, Hikage showed Mirai where to go to get ready and eat her breakfast. After Mirai was finished, the two walked back to the locker rooms to prepare for initiation.

By the time they had reached the locker room, there were several people already there. This included the blonde boy from yesterday in armor, another blonde boy in black clothes with a cylinder on his hip. A black haired boy with blue eyes was swimming through his locker, which was filled with several articles of clothing...including a white and black jumpsuit with a large DP-looking insignia on the front. As Hikage walked past the blond in black clothes (who was meditating on one side of the aisle), she also spotted a blue haired person in blue clothing, a mask covering the lower half of their face. It was difficult to see from the distance, but Hikage could see that their left eye was slightly different from the other.

"_Heterochromia...no, there's no color change. A bad eye?"_

As ideas started to pass through her head, Hikage stopped in front of her locker. She opened it and started pulling out the leather constricts for her arms and legs. After putting them on, she pulled out other notable items of worth, several small snacks in case she got hungry, then her knives-which she inspected closely.

Mirai had gone to her locker and started pulling out similar things. However, after pulling those out, she closed her locker and started walking to Hikage-seemingly without a weapon.

"You don't have a weapon?"

"I have a weapon."

Hikage stared at her for a while, then pulled out a knife from the sheath she had. "Just in case…"

Mirai glanced at the blade before taking it reluctantly, thanking her in the process. Hikage nodded, before her attention turned to a conversation between the blonde boy, Weiss Schnee, and a red haired girl with green eyes in a bronze outfit.

"_Pyrrha Nikos, skilled warrior, mascot for cereal, won Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, talented, friendly, composed and collected, lonely…"_

Hikage looked at her for a while, before realizing that Mirai was currently having a dilemma.

"Ummm...Hikage, where do I put this."

Hikage looked her over, noticing that there wasn't a sheath for a knife on her. "_Where can I find a sheath for her…"_

The answer landed next to the bench near them, both looked down at the recently placed black pouch. It was simple, and could be attached to either of the arms.

"I believe that would help with your problem."

Hikage glanced towards the blond person. He was still meditating, and from one's point of view he didn't seem to have done anything. Hikage knew better, she picked up the pouch and gave it to Mirai, who started wrapping it around her arm. "Thank you."

The boy turned his head slightly, "You're welcome."

"Mirai! Hikage!"

Both turned their attention to the two arrivals, Ryuko and Alice, who were now fully dressed from earlier. Mirai blinked, then smiled, "Good morning, Alice, Ryuko."

"Morning" Ryuko said with a yawn, before stopping in front of them with her attention on the boy. "Who's this guy?"

The blond one finally opened his eyes, revealing a soft blue color. He smiled and stood up, "I would offer my name foremost, but I figure you will learn of it after the initiation."

Ryuko shrugged, it wasn't like she needed to know right away, and the guy was a complete stranger in the first place. She turned her attention back to the other three, "Well, I'm gonna go get my stuff from my locker...It was nice meeting you, uh...blondie?"

The blond stranger nodded, "Anything is fine…"

"Blondie it is then." Ryuko said before walking away, the stranger looked back at Hikage and Mirai, "I believe it is my turn to take my leave. Till next time?" The two of them nodded-as did Alice-as the stranger walked towards the locker room exit.

They stared at the doorway for a while, before Alice realized she had to get her things from her locker, "Excuse me for a minute."

Her locker wasn't far-in fact, it was just right next to them. She opened it, pulling out the various items in the locker, as well as the strange knife and pistol she carried with her. After finishing up, she closed her locker and turned back to the two, just as Ryuko was approaching. She had everything else with her...except for a weapon?

"You don't have a weapon with you?"

Ryuko blinked, before a smirk spread across her face, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, my weapon's in this case strapped to my back…" she brought the case off from her back and sat it onto the nearest bench. Hikage, Mirai, and Alice watched with trepidation as she opened the case and pulled out the object inside.

They were massive. A pair of scissors the color of red, shaped almost like the kind of scissors used to cut cloth. Sharpened enough that it could compare to a normal sword, maybe even more sharper than such. The three stared at the weapon in mixed amounts of awe. Hikage picked up several things about it in her mind.

"_Can detach from each other to dual wield, made of a specific alloy? or maybe something different?"_

"WOOOOWW!" The four turned their attention to the voice. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were standing there, an exasperated grin across Yang's face, and stars glinting in Ruby's eyes. Ruby stood there, gawking at the pair of scissors, before seemingly teleporting from where she was standing to right in front of the four.

"Tha-That's your weapon, it's so cool, it's a pair of giant scissors!" Ruby moved around the weapon in Ryuko's hand with a speed that made even Hikage's head dizzy. "Where'd you get it, did you make it yourself!"

"Uh, no...I-"

"No, then who made it for you, did you get it from your family!"

"I-I got it from my...my father." Ryuko's face darkened, causing Ruby to stop. Everyone around the delinquent stared at her, she seemed to be shaking for a minute, before seemingly calming down. Ruby stared for a little while longer before rubbing the back of her head, "Uh...well, your weapon is really cool, and I was just wondering is all, and...I'll take my leave now."

Turning on her heels, a nervousness in her walk, Ruby motioned to her sister, who waved at them and followed her.

As they did, Ryuko placed the red pair of scissors in the case, closed it and pulled it back across her back. The other three stared at Ryuko as she started to walk away. Alice spoke up, "Ryuko, are you okay-"

"**I'm fine.**"

Ryuko walked out the doorway, leaving the three in the locker room. They glanced at each other, around two of them wondering what was going on. Hikage had a good idea though, "She doesn't want to speak about her father. Either because of a possible recent incident, or a complicated past the two had."

The two blinked at her observation, this was the first time they had heard of Ryuko's father, as well as his death. They started questioning her story when Glynda started speaking over the intercom.

Alice sighed, "This will have to be later, let's head to the initiation." The two nodded, and followed Alice out of the locker room. Meanwhile all three were having specific thoughts about this new knowledge…

"_Her father...I didn't know."_

"_Why do I feel bad about it suddenly."_

"_So...she's lost someone as well…"_

* * *

_...AMRH…_

* * *

Though Ryuko's reaction to her father being mentioned was still in the back of their mind, the three pushed the thought to the back. They couldn't focus on the current predicament if they were too busy thinking about their friends problems.

They had walked all the way to the cliffs on the outskirts of the academy. When they arrived, they saw everyone there from Ryuko (who thankfully seemed to have calmed down) to a black haired and green or blue eyes she saw earlier in the locker room. Everyone was standing on silvery tiles while Ozpin-who was carrying a cup of coffee-and Glynda stood in front of them.

The three of them took their spots on the remaining tiles. Alice looked over to the rest of them, hoping to memorize them for later.

_"Mirai, Ryuko, Hikage, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, red haired girl, excitable girl, pink highlight boy, four thuggish looking guys, two black haired boys, blonde guy in black, guy in blue, and Blake farther down..."_

Those were the few individuals that she recognized, heard of, or met personally yesterday. She sighed inwardly, there were a lot of people. She was going to continue when Ozpin started speaking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Everyone's attention went to the two in front of them, and Glynda continued, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ryuko's eye twitched, _"Perfect! Better make Damn sure it isn't mega moron over there..."_

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

_"What!?"_

_"How unpleasant!"_

_"That...will suck."_

_"Okay."_

**"Whaaat!?"**

Hikage looked over to Ruby, looking like her whole world had been shattered. However, no one paid her any other attention, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

Ryuko was seething inside, _"Are you trying to get us killed!?"_

Ozpin continued regardless of the looks the students were giving him, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

One person-the black haired boy with green eyes-raised his hand, "Sir!"

Ozpin nodded to the teen, who continued, "How will we be able to indicate what the relics are?"

"The relics are unique to say the least, I do believe that none of you will have a problem identifying them…" The boy nodded, lowering his hand. "Any other questions?"

Jaune slowly raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

If anyone noticed, then Ozpin clearly didn't "**Good**! Now, take your positions."

Everyone took up various positions on their tile, though none of them knew exactly why they were taking up a position...until the first one in the row was launched into the air.

Ryuko sighed in irritation, "_Great, he plans to kill us through catapulting us, and if that doesn't work the Grimm will do the job for them, just great!"_

Mirai meanwhile, was both inwardly panicking and outwardly sighing in exasperation at Jaune, who was still raising his hand. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question."

Weiss was launched up into the air, followed by several others just a few seconds afterwards. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

The blue haired student was launched, followed by blondie in black, then the two black haired teens. "No. You will be falling."

Several more students, "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."

The excited girl came, followed by the boy with a pink highlight, "Uh-huh... Yeah."

Yang followed next, screaming woo-hoo in the air as she flew, then Ruby was launched, "So, what exactly is a landing strateg**YYY**!..."

Finally, Jaune was launched into the air, his body flailing while he screamed in the air. This left Alice, Mirai, Hikage, and Ryuko on their launchers...and Ryuko was next.

"_I'm going to kick his ass one of these days!"_ Was all Ryuko thought as she braced herself. She flew into the air, the strap attached to her guitar case being held in her hand.

Hikage was up next. She braced herself as well...before jumping backwards, just landing at the edge of the launcher. It went off at that exact moment, and Hikage launched forward from the launcher, going maybe a little higher or faster than Ryuko.

Mirai was to follow, and she couldn't be anymore scared. Nonetheless, she braced...and launched like the rest, leaving Alice all alone on the cliff.

Out of all the people sent flinging into the air, Alice had the most time to be prepared, yet she couldn't be left anymore unprepared.

"_Calm down. Just brace your legs and kick off from it, all you need to do. Yes, that should be all I need to do."_

She shared a glance with Ozpin, whose face was currently blank. Alice nodded to him, and was launched off the cliff with the rest of them.

The two turned and faced the Emerald Forest, watching the students as they flew farther to the heart of the forest. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "_That never gets old."_

And as they both watched, the words "Going ghost." could be heard from one of the students as they fell towards the forest.

* * *

_...Ryuko…_

* * *

"_**I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KICK HIS ASS ONE OF THESE DAYS!"**_

Ryuko was falling, best indicated by the forest getting closer and closer at a rapid rate. Knowing she didn't have time to try and think about beating Ozpin to within an inch of his life. She pulled the scissors from the guitar case, her mind thinking of a way that she could use them to land. An idea popped into her head, and Ryuko grabbed both of the grips on the scissors and pulled.

The pair of scissors she had were now two scissor blades in both hands, which she held on tightly to as she started entering the treeline. Within seconds, she spun around and brought both blades into the side of a tree. She twisted around the tree lower and lower until she was near the trunk, then her scissor blades dislodged out of the tree, causing Ryuko to go rolling forward onto the ground.

She skidded to a stop face first onto the ground, covered in slight bruises but otherwise fine. She laid there for a minute before getting up from the ground. She walked to the two blades and picked them up in both hands. Her expression darkened for a minute, then she started shouting skyward as if it was Ozpin.

"**I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ONE OF THESE DAYS, OZPIN!"**

And back on the cliff, Ozpin chuckled inwardly.

* * *

_...Hikage…_

* * *

Hikage was glad she had managed to sneak a kite big enough to carry a person without a problem, because she had no idea how she could land without some complications to her physical body.

She slowly flew down to the treeline, then dropped into the nearest branch she could stay stable on. Now with some balance, Hikage looked around the forest, no one was nearby. She took the small amount of time to inspect her gear, She had everything she needed, including her knife.

With everything at hand, Hikage started jumping from branch to branch, searching for whoever would be her partner for the rest of her years at Beacon.

* * *

_...Mirai…_

* * *

It was surprising to Mirai. Just a moment ago she was inwardly mortified at the thought of being launched into the air. Now...she didn't actually have that much of a problem. Sure, the ground was rapidly approaching, but she actually had a good idea how she would land.

First, removing the bandage from her right hand, Mirai held her hand outward. Soon...her blood started coming out of a pinprick opening in her hand and forming a medium length blade. As the formation finished, she was just above the treeline. She held her blade towards a tree, lodging itself into the bark. Her descent to the imminent ground slowed until it was fine enough to land on her feet without any injury.

She pulled the blade from the tree, landed on her feet and rolled forward until she stopped, one knee on the ground.

Believing that nothing was broken, Mirai stood up and observed her surroundings. There was no one nearby, only trees, plants, and insects.

"_Let's see, what direction did the headmaster say the relics were?"_ Mirai looked around, seeing if there was a path or anything of notice to spot, nothing of note screamed out at her. Deciding she would get nowhere if she just stood there, Mirai picked a direction and went that way.

During this time, Mirai noticed just how beautiful the forest looked. In addition to the trees-which were massive-Mirai saw several flowers on her walk through the forest. All were a different color from the last-a vivid red, a serene yellowish orange, violet, pink-and with different shaped petals on each. There were butterflies floating around the area too, also of various colors. Mirai was so entranced by the various flora that she barely noticed the sound behind her.

By this time, she probably would have set a good distance between her current location and landing point, so she wasn't really surprised by the sounds she heard as she walked. The gunshots, several moments of shouting, a declaration by someone to beat Ozpin when they got back to the academy-all of which she heard and didn't have a problem with. However, the growling she heard now brought a shiver down her spine.

Slowly, Mirai turned around to face the source. They could be seen through the bushes, three pairs of blood red eyes, unbridled hatred coursing through them. Slowly they exited the bushes, their every step having a form of malice to them.

Two of the beowolves moved to her side, surrounding her to lessen her chances of escape. If anything, the little girl in front of them was easy prey, and they could finish her without a problem.

It would be surprising to them, then, that Mirai was a lot less easier to kill than an average person.

It was often humorous how contradictory Mirai could be within the span of seconds. During everyday life, Mirai was, as she described herself often, shy, clumsy, and not as confident. It was often that Mirai would think she made a mistake, or was the cause of certain problems. But when it came to combat, Mirai was the exact opposite of how she usually was.

In fact, if she had certain problems with anything in life, combat wouldn't be considered one of them.

Mirai raised her blade in front of her, making sure to keep tabs on the three around her.

They stood there, taunting each other to make the first move.

Then it happened. The beowolf to her left charged, bringing it's massive arm down on her.

Mirai simply sidestepped the limb as it smashed into the ground, and followed it up by bringing the blade down just above it's wrist. Now without a hand, the beowolf howled and brought it's other arm to attack, Mirai simply ducked and slit through it's abdomen.

Another lunged at her, Mirai fell onto her back, narrowly missing a claw to her cranium. She slashed through it's stomach as it flew above her, before standing back up quickly. The third raced around her and tried to swing at her from behind. She ducked once again and slashed at the front of it's legs, it wasn't deep but would give her a few moments for the other two.

The first one charged, it's arms stretched wide. Mirai stabbed forward, jamming the blade through it's neck. Then she jumped onto it's chest and used it as a springboard, flying towards the second. She came down, slicing through it's left arm, then she brought the blade back up through the lower abdomen to just below the shoulder. Both halves fell onto the ground, that left one more.

Mirai faced the third one, watching it get closer and closer, roaring in fury. It was almost within a reasonable distance...when it yelped in pain and fell face first just a foot in front of her.

Mirai blinked as she noticed dozens of knives in the back of the creature-including one in the back of it's head. Mirai looked up and saw Hikage, a similar but somewhat bigger knife in her hand.

"Hello."

* * *

_...Alice…_

* * *

Alice's landing strategy was very much a shot in the dark. She didn't know if it would've worked or she slammed into the ground, but it was better than nothing.

First, she pulled out the Komoito from her pocket and fired the blade from it's handle.

The Komoito was a special type of weapon that Alice had been trained to use. It was a knife like weapon with a firing mechanism, inside the handle were several lengths of thread made of spider silk. This thread could be used for multiple things, ranging from keeping tabs on the environment the user is in, to using the strength of spider silk almost like protective (if not _entirely_ perfect) armor...to being used to trap enemies in any way necessary.

Alice's plan was to use the string in a way similar to falling between leaves. Specifically, if people could use giant leaves to lower their descent, it would mean falling on one large leaf, then falling onto another, then another, then another until you neared the ground.

She thought of putting that logic to her use of the Komoito, and set her plan into motion when nearing the treeline.

It went surprisingly well, though the landing would've been better.

After a dizzy minute before managing to stand up, Alice sent her thread to inspect her surroundings and see if there was anyone within running distance. It didn't take long before she was answered...with someone screaming about how they were gonna kick Ozpin's ass when they returned.

She started running towards the area in the distance, it took a while before she was sure she was in the area the sound had come from.

When she arrived, she saw that no one was nearby. She looked up, and saw that the bark of a tree had two lines going around the trunk, like two blades had stabbed into the side. Alice furrowed her brow, "_Someone landed here, so where are they?"_

She sent her thread out. It was around five minutes before she found someone nearby, walking away from her.

Alice ran that way, looking for any signs of the person. It was when she started hearing the sound of fighting that she picked up the pace.

"_Please don't die, please don't die!"_

She was finally in the area where she last sensed the person...and they were nowhere to be seen. Alice cursed to herself.

"_Dammit, where the heck are the-"_

"**ORA!**"

The earth in front of her exploded as a beowolf was sent flying through the air. Alice blinked, "_Wh-what the hell."_

She slowly walked to the area where the earth was disrupted. The dust was slowly clearing, and Alice could hear the sound of heavy breathing as she approached. "**Who is it this time!?**"

Alice blinked, "Ryuko?"

As the dust cleared, Ryuko walked towards Alice. She was a little bruised and cut but otherwise in one piece, though she noticed the blood dripping from her bottom lip to down on her chin and onto her scarf.

"Fucking hell…" Ryuko exhaled as she stopped in front of Alice. Alice frowned, "You alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask."

"You're breathing like you just ran four miles."

"Oh...yeah, I just tossed him like a frisbee...really heavy."

"Ahh." Alice nodded, "Then what about the blood trailing from your mouth?"

Ryuko brought two fingers up to her chin, seemingly noticing that she was bleeding for the first time in a few minutes. "Bastard snuck up on me, managed to clock me in the face, proceeded to beat him with my bare hands…"

"You killed him without your weapon...weapon's?"

Ryuko paused for a minute, gulping air as her breathing returned to normal. "I think so-"

The beowolf that Ryuko had been fighting roared from behind Ryuko. It was already close enough to bite down on her and effectively kill her. Before it's teeth even touched her skin, however, it was stopped in its tracks by Alice's threads.

Ryuko jumped, quickly moving to the side of Alice, who was surprisingly calm in the face of a Grimm.

The creature snarled as it tried to move. But no matter how much it tried, it couldn't break out of the thread surrounding it. Finally, the thread surrounded its head, and twisted it at an angle that would mean death for a normal man. The creature fell forward at the feet of Alice and an awestruck Ryuko.

Alice had her thread check to see if the creature was dead. After confirming that was indeed the case, Alice exhaled, then turned towards Ryuko, who was still flabbergasted at the sight she just witnessed.

She walked by her, "We should hurry to the temple Ozpin described, if we make it in time we may meet some of our friends there." She continued to walk in the direction she thought could lead them to the temple when she was stopped by the sputtering behind her.

"WAIT, WAIT a minute...how the hell did you do that, that's not normal!" Ryuko was pointing to the now dissolving corpse of the beowolf, "A Grimm just doesn't stop and has it's head twisted, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Alice sighed as she turned to face her, "I'll be happy to tell you, but can we do that while moving, we'll be attacked again if either we stay here or not."

Ryuko opened her mouth before closing it, she stood there for a minute in thought before answering again "Alright, you have a point…" She put the two blades back into the cases and started walking in the same direction as Alice.

"So...how?"

"It's because of this." She held out the Komoito in front of her, Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My master called it the Komoito…"

* * *

_...Mirai/Hikage…_

* * *

The sound of fighting just a distance away was all Hikage needed to head in that direction. She continued jumping through the trees until she found the fight. Mirai was facing three beowolves, and was-needless to say-doing rather well. Hikage decided to wait for a few seconds, as it was clear Mirai wasn't having a problem, so she decided to have her mind work for now.

"_Mirai Kuriyama, has same first name as an old friend, likes bonsai, looks good in red rimmed glasses, able to control her own blood, shy, clumsy, complete 180 in battle."_

Hikage paused as the final beowolf alive charged. Reacting quickly, she pulled out her knives, one of which she licked the blade of, jumped down and tossed them into the Grimm's back. It fell forward in front of Mirai, who blinked as she saw Hikage.

"Hello."

Mirai blinked again, then started walking towards her, "Hikage, you found me…"

"Apparently so."

They stood together in silence, before Mirai remembered something, "So we're...we're...we're partners!" Her expression lit up, a smile gracing her face. Hikage blinked, then thought back to Ozpin's words.

_"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."_

"Apparently so…"

Mirai's smile disappeared, "What...do you not want to be my partner."

"No, I'm fine with being your partner. It's much better that we know each other beforehand than if we didn't. It's just...it's rather convenient that we found each other first...don't you think?"

Mirai thought about it, it was a surprising coincidence that the two had found each other first. "That is rather strange...maybe Ozpin's trying to partner those that know one another before partnering the others together..."

"...Or partnering the strongest together first and the weakest last…"

"...Or maybe partnering together-ah no...that wouldn't happen..."

The two stood there placing their suggestions. It went on for a while, and the "partnering those that know each other" and "partnering the strongest then the weakest" were the most viable for the two. It was a while before the two remembered they were searching for a temple with relics.

"We should get moving."

"Ah, that's right! We gotta search for relics...what do you think they'll look like?"

"We'll just have to find out."

Mirai nodded, and they started walking in the direction that Hikage thought was the correct one.

The walk was long. With neither exactly having definite knowledge of where the temple was (and which they figured was the direction they were launched towards), the two walked through various areas of the forest, ranging from a small clearing to a dark cave with some drawings on it's wall. Still they hadn't yet found the temple, and Mirai was getting tired.

"Where is this temple!?"

"It should be nearby." They kept walking. Hikage herself was somewhat confused that they haven't found the temple yet, "_We should've passed 'something' by now...wait, is the forest clearing?"_ She noticed that the trees were getting less and less as they continued, and as she began to see. something was coming up in front of them.

Mirai noticed too, because she started to run towards the area. Hikage picked up her pace to keep up, as she soon discovered that Mirai was rather quick.

They reached the top of a hill, and saw it right then and there. The ruins were rather small, only a rotunda with several small pillars that-as they could see-had several gold and black objects sitting on each one. The two approached the temple, and as they managed to get a closer look, the two realized that the "relics" were rather familiar…

"...Chess pieces?"

"So it seems."

The two inspected the pieces. They were various chess pieces of gold or black color. As they noticed, the two black bishop pieces, two gold knight pieces, and two gold rook pieces were missing.

"Seems we weren't the first ones here." Mirai nodded, "Looks that way." The two regrouped at the center.

"So which one should we pick up?"

"Well…" The two thought about it. But before they could make a decision, a deafening roar from behind them caught their attention.

They turned, and saw twelve beowolves heading straight towards them. The two looked at each other, before pulling out their weapons, Hikage licking her knife and Mirai's blood condensing into a sword.

"Six for both of us."

"How unpleasant."

The two charged forward, and began to engage the Grimm.

* * *

_...Alice/Ryuko…_

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me…"

"Nope, I am not "shitting" you."

Alice had just finished explaining to Ryuko the capabilities of the Komoito, and Ryuko was having a hard time believing that all Alice did was because of a slight thread in her knife-web-thingy-whatever.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, how the hell can you just use some string to kill Grimm, HELL, how can you use it to tell us where we're supposed to be going!?"

"Well, I've had training...and a disorder."

Ryuko sighed as her hand reached her face, "My brain is going to break…"

"Well, what about your scissors! Those aren't exactly normal."

Ryuko thought about it, "I guess you're right...but still!" They continued walking, surprisingly managing to not run into Grimm since the time they managed to find each other.

Ryuko sighed once again as she looked at the strange weapon in Alice's hand, "Where did you even get that thing in the first place?"

Alice stopped in her tracks, "Uh, is something wrong?"

A blank stare was present over Alice's face. Ryuko paused for a moment before realizing that maybe the question she asked was more private than most. Ryuko looked away, scratching the back of her head, "...Sorry for asking."

"No...it's fine." Alice picked the pace back up, and they continued walking, "I got this from the man who trained me, he saved me and took me under his wing, and taught me how to use this…"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Ryuko digesting the information, "_So she was saved...huh."_

"What about you, where'd you get the scissors?"

Ryuko remained silent for a few minutes. Alice was about to give up when Ryuko finally answered, "These scissors were made by my dad."

Alice blinked, then frowned sadly, "_Her...father, oh."_

The two continued walking silently for a long time, both deciding to give each other time before speaking.

After a certain amount of time passing, they noticed that the forest was starting to clear. The two stopped to regain themselves, "Seems we're close to the temple…"

"About time."

A roar cut them off. The two whirled around, and found five Grimm advancing towards them-four Beowolves and one Ursa minor.

Ryuko sighed, "Of course! We can't forget these bastards!"

"We'll divide up the four Beowolves, then deal with the Ursa together." She glanced at Ryuko, who smirked, "Fine by me, I was sure for a moment this day would be boring!"

The two charged.

To say the strategies of the two contrasted was an understatement. Alice first approached two the Grimm, who charged at her simultaneously. She used her thread to stop their advancement, then started having her thread constrict around their throats. The snarls and growls were soon replaced with gargled breaths and choking, which went on until the two Grimm finally dropped to the ground dead.

Ryuko, by contrast, yelled out a battle cry as she charged the two Grimm she had to face. Pulling out the two blades from her case, she slid under the first one and jumped into the air. She slammed into the second's chest, sending it falling onto its back, which Ryuko capitalized on by rising up and cutting the Beowolf's head off. Then she charged the first, ducking as it swung its arm at her. Bringing one blade back, she left a gash in the Grimm, before running around and pushing her blade through its chest.

With the four Beowolves dead, Ryuko and Alice turned their attention to the Ursa minor. Using her thread to stop the Ursa from moving, Alice glanced over at Ryuko, "Now!"

Ryuko lunged at the Ursa, slamming into its chest. As the creature fell over onto its back, Ryuko leapt on top and brought the two blades around the creature's neck. Putting the blades together, a bolt formed where the scissors were put together, making the scissor blades back into an actual pair of scissors.

"**See you in hell!**" Ryuko closed down on the grips, and the blades came inward, decapitating the Ursa.

Ryuko got off the creature, breathing slightly as she started to walk towards Alice. "Well...that was easy."

"...Yeah..."

"Well, hopefully there won't be anymore on the way to the temple, right?"

"...Yeah…"

...Oi, something wrong...you're only saying "yeah" repeatedly."

Alice turned to the direction where the forest was starting to thin out, "There's fighting that way…"

Ryuko sighed, "Of course there is…" Ryuko started running in the direction of the fighting, "...Come on! If we hurry, maybe we can...become a team with them or something."

"R-Right." Alice followed Ryuko. While running, she couldn't help but feel like something was eerily off on the way there.

* * *

_...AMRH…_

* * *

Mirai and Hikage were breathing heavily. The six Beowolves they had fought must've been older than the rest they had faced, because it had taken much more effort than with the rest they had fought.

"Grimm...were tough."

"Very...unpleasant."

The sounds of footsteps coming closer put the two on alert, bringing up their weapons...only to see Alice and Ryuko running towards them.

"Hey! You two!."

Ryuko...and Alice."

Ryuko smirked, "You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Alice smiled, before her brow furrowed, "Are you hurt?"

"No...just out of breath."

Alice exhaled, while Ryuko walked by, her attention on the chess pieces.

"So these are the relics?" Mirai nodded, "Some of them are missing…"

"I can see that."

Alice looked over the pieces, wondering what Ozpin intended to use them for. "Well, for now let's pick one type of them and get moving. What do you-"

Alice's attention turned to one side of the forest, which was soon followed by the other three. They stared in that direction, wondering what was wrong.

It didn't take long to find out. An Ursa Major came flying out of the woods, landing hard on the ground before skidding to a halt just a few feet from the four. It got up, gave a glance at them, then turned and roared it's head back towards the forest it came out from...which was then blasted off by a beam of green energy.

Mouths agape, the four turned back to forest, seeing as a familiar face exited with a white haired boy in a black and white jumpsuit and green eyes that looked eerily familiar as well to them.

"Hello again…" The blondie in black from earlier said, "I'm guessing the chess pieces behind you are the relics..."

* * *

**WE'RE GETTING STARTED NOW!**

**We're finally getting to the fight scenes, and I'm...actually wondering if they're good. I mean, sure, I'm the author. I should know if my fight scenes are good or terrible, but I'm not exactly the surest person on the planet.**

**I think I'm starting to get into this story a little bit more, thinking up various elements that could be used later in the story. What could be rather good ideas, and what could actually fuck up the story (hopefully I don't end up using these). For now though, lets focus on the present parts of the story and what comes up next.**

**On that note...DID YOU GET THE HINTS, CAN YOU GUESS WHO'S GONNA APPEAR NEXT. Well for those who are gonna guess who the new characters are, these ones will be revealed at the end of the next chapter (hopefully again-I don't know how long the next chapter may be, but I do plan to end the initiation on the next chapter...for team AMRH at least).**

**Did I get the characters right, by the way? I kinda am questioning myself over if I'm writing the characters correctly enough (then again, I question myself over a lot of things).**

**On the scheduling of the story, I will try to get a chapter out at least once a week. I can't promise anything though, because some chapters may be longer to write than others. So essentially a fair warning, schedule slip MAY BE A THING**

**Now unlike last time, I'm going to say that you guys should REVIEW the chapter, as well as favorite the story if you like it. Telling me what I can improve on can benefit me and you (make me a better writer, help you have a more enjoyable reading experience).**

**And of course...SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: Visit my ****Youtube Channel CrazeStasis** **for video game let's play videos, I'd really appreciate it!**

***whew* that was a lot to say.**

**Next Chapter: Reveals, releases, and RICKROLLING (wait...wait, why is that last one on there?).**

**Once again, for Fun, Fedora's, and Insanity, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Senketsu!

**The Initiation ends now...in this chapter, I mean. Not like, right now-first sentence, no, not like that…**

**A quick note: I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Arachnid (Shonen Gangan and author Shinya Murata), Beyond the Boundary (Kyoto Animation), Kill la Kill (Studio TRIGGER) or Senran Kagura (Marvelous Entertainment and XSEED GAMES). If I did, Beyond the Boundary would end on a MUCH MORE DEPRESSING (and less ass-pully) NOTE...SOMEWHAT!**

* * *

…_[Blood.]..._

…_[Where am I?]..._

…_[Where is...my creator?]..._

…_[Who is...wearing me?]..._

…_[...]..._

…_[Ryuko…]..._

…_[Ryuko...Matoi.]..._

* * *

_...Ryuko…_

* * *

"_How did you two do that!?"_

Ryuko's mouth was wide open. She had-in a specific order-watched an Ursa Major (the bigger of the two Ursa) be tossed through the trees like it was a simple pebble, land in front of them, turn back to the forest, and have its head blasted off with a...a...green beam...thingy. Then just after that walks the blondie in black from earlier and a white haired boy with green eyes and a DP symbol on his chest.

And apparently, DP-boy and tall, dark, and blonde are the ones who tossed the damn Grimm through the air like a pitcher in a baseball game!

Hence why, again, her current thought process of "_How did you two DO THAT!?"_

Ryuko wasn't the only one with shock on their faces. The rest of them-Alice, Mirai, Hikage...okay, scratch that last one-were all currently stuck in an expression that said, "_Explain...NOW!"_

Alice, who by this time managed to regain her composure somewhat, expressed said feeling first. "Ummm...How did you do that?"

"Yeah, these bastards are heavy, and you just tossed one of the bigger ones like it was nothing!"

The blonde blinked, before looking down at the fading Grimm, "Ah yes! So that's where the poor creature landed…" His white haired friend's eye twitched, "Landed? He crashed into the ground at the speed of a sports car!"

"Yes...landed." The blonde one said to his partner, causing the latter to sigh and cover his eyes with his hand. "...As for how I managed to send this Ursa from there…" he motioned back to the forest, "...to here. Its thanks in part to my Semblance."

The four girls stood there in silence, processing the information. The two boys in front of them thought for a moment that they had broken their minds.

"I think you broke' em."

"I didn't mean to…"

"What the heck is a Semblance?"

Ryuko was rightfully confused. It wasn't that she was exactly dumb, it's just that her knowledge of the soul was taught only to the level of aura and dust. She didn't get to the more advanced areas of one's semblance and their uses.

It's also somewhat annoying to her, as whenever she looked at the other girls, they seemed to know exactly what blondie was talking about.

"I only know that Aura's your soul manifested or something."

The blonde smiled, "Yes, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, anything with a soul has an Aura, and said Aura can be used in multiple and interesting ways…" He started walking over, inspecting the various relics, before stopping in front of a black knight chess piece. He raised his hand to the piece...and had it levitate to his hand before having it hover over his palm, "...and a Semblance is one such way. An innate power manifested from Aura into an ability unique to each individual."

He walked back to his partner and gave him the knight piece "...In my case, it's called "Force," and your friend here-" he nodded towards Mirai "-has "Hemokinesis" or the ability to control her own blood."

Mirai looked away shyly, but she did nod in agreement. Ryuko blinked, "_So that's why she doesn't have a weapon...but then if they're unique to someone..."_

"Then what semblance are you?" She looked at the white haired boy, who smirked slightly, "You're looking at it."

A halo of light appeared around the waist of the boy, before splitting off and heading into two different directions-one upwards and one down towards the ground. When they finally reached past his head or the ground, they disappeared...leaving someone completely different yet the same in front of them.

He had black hair, blue eyes, and somewhat paler skin tone from before. Where there was once a black and white jumpsuit with a large DP symbol across his chest, there was now a simple white and red t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. It was also notable that while his black and white form stood with some manner of confidence and readiness for combat, the boy standing in front of them could be compared to _Jaune_ in such things.

Ryuko remembered that there was a boy from earlier with similar features, "Oh, you're that guy from earlier looking through the locker with a bunch of jumpsuits in it…"

"Yep, that's me...jumpsuit boy, the one who keeps jumpsuits in his locker..." He sighed and stretched his arms out, "...my Semblance is called "Ghost" which allows me to change into this form..." He did the process again, this time changing back to his black and white form "...Which I use to fight Gh-Grimm with."

"_Ghost, huh...wait, if that's the case..."_

"Can you possess people?"

The white haired teen blinked, "Depends, you wanna try it out?"

"No! Nope, no...I'm fine, just fine the way I am, no thank you..."

The white haired boy shrugged, "Fine by me." He turned to his partner, "So how do you know these four?"

At this, Hikage spoke up, "He was meditating in the locker room."

The blonde smiled, "Indeed, I find it to be a daily requirement if I can." He walked in front of the four girls, "So, if I may ask, what are the Semblances of you two?" He motioned to Alice and Hikage.

"Poison."

"C.E.C." Everyone blinked and looked at Alice, who continued, "It stands for Congenital Excessive Concentration."

"Interesting…" The Blonde turned to Ryuko, "And I presume you don't know if you have a semblance?"

Ryuko grimaced, "I don't even know if I have my Aura unlocked or something like that…"

The blonde nodded, before raising his hands towards Ryuko, "If I may then…" Ryuko said nothing as he placed his left hand over her forehead and his right over her shoulder.

"_Am I going to regret this?"_

For a minute, nothing happened. Then the blonde's body started to glow a vibrant teal, several quiet whispers escaping his mouth. Ryuko's Aura, meanwhile, responded to the sudden contact with another, and started glowing a vibrant red. The four surrounding them watched this with piqued curiosity.

Then, after about a minute, the Aura's of the two died down. The blonde removed his hands and backed up an inch, "It seems I don't need to unlock your Aura."

Ryuko blinked, "Huh?"

"Your Aura is already unlocked. It seems that sometime in the past, you were involved in a conflict and it awakened when you needed it most. So you're completely fine on the Aura part...though I can't say the same about your Semblance..."

Ryuko frowned at this, "Whaddya mean?"

The blonde sighed, "Usually after an Aura is awakened, your Semblance is awakened sometimes afterwards. Everyone here has already discovered it, but you haven't figured out yours yet as we could see. So the fact that you already have an Aura awakened yet but no Semblance yet is...abnormal."

Ryuko's brow furrowed, "So you're saying I don't have a semblance or something?"

"I not saying that…" he smiled, "What I am saying is to be patient for now. Things like these don't easily reveal themselves, but not all truths are as easily withheld either, so you will find out in time."

The group was silent for a few minutes, thinking of the blonde's wise words. Then, Ryuko sighed and turned her head towards Alice, "Well...For now, lets get back to this initiation crap. What was it we were gonna pick Alice?"

Alice blinked, then turned to the chess pieces. She walked among each of the pieces that were left over-all four of the pawns, the black rooks, the kings and queens...and the gold bishop.

She eyed the bishop, looking at the design of the large chess piece. After a minute of staring at it, she picked it up and turned towards the group, "Bishop…"

Hikage started walking up, stopped in front of the other golden bishop and picked it up. Turning to Alice, they nodded to each other before rejoining the group.

Mirai looked back towards the two boys with them, "What are you guys gonna do?"

The White haired boy perked up, "Well, we're gonna wait here until we see another friendly face and join them for the rest of the initiation...hope we get good partners." At this, the boy seemed to deflate, while the blonde sighed softly. He glanced back at them, "We already have our piece, so waiting for another pair of people is probably best for us right now."

The two started walking back towards the center of the ruins, "For now, you four should move on to the final part, we'll meet you later after we've found another pair."

Alice nodded, and motioned to the other three. They started moving beyond the rotunda. As Ryuko passed the white haired boy, she spoke "Good luck."

The teen nodded, "You too."

And like that, they walked on towards some more ruins in the distance, all the while preparing for any Grimm that would have the smart idea to try and mess with them.

* * *

…_?..._

* * *

They watched the four leave, then sat down at the edge of the rotunda, waiting for other people to arrive.

It was half an hour after the group left, and several small moments of conversation afterwards when the blondie in black spoke to his partner. "They will make a good team, don't you think?"

The white haired teen nodded, "Yeah...do you think they'll be a team?"

"No, I cannot tell who the headmaster will make a team. But for some reason, there's a feeling in my gut that their fates are now one with each other…"

"Umm...english, please."

"They are linked together, whether they like it or not…"

"Ohh…" The white haired one nodded once again, and they sat there in silence once again...until a distant roar and the sound of breaking cut through it like butter.

The two turned their heads back to the forest. It was a long time before a beowolf was flown out of the forest, hovered in midair for a second, then came crashing down onto the ground...its neck twisted at a bad angle a clear indication it's dead.

The two stared at the forest, glanced at each other, then returned their stare towards the trees. "Well...not every day you see that twice in a row."

* * *

_...AMRH…_

* * *

The walk to the other ruins was not a long one. The fact that they could clearly see it in the distance despite the massive forest in the way of both parts probably helped with that small problem.

The ruins in particular were massive. Granted, the rotunda from before was big, but it pales in comparison to the building in front of them. As they walked, the large, almost road-like structures towered over them as they approached. all of this lead to the center of the ruins and then what all four could more or less consider as a possible tomb embedded in the edge of the cliff rising high above it all.

The center in particular was the real impressive part of it all. Several large pillars of stone held up above a large canyon covered in mist. Each of these pillars are connected by bridges, though some of them were broken.

And unfortunately, one of those broken bridges was the one that they had to take.

It was probably fine earlier in the day. Since there were some chess pieces missing earlier, that also meant that some people had to have crossed the bridge earlier. So the bridge must've been broken sometime before they got there.

Ryuko's eye twitched, "How the hell are we supposed to get across now?"

They stood there...at least, Ryuko, Alice, and Mirai were standing. As Mirai was about to speak her thought, Hikage rushed past and leaped...landing on the remains of a broken pillar just below them. She continued once again, leaping from a pillar to another pillar. As she reached the other side, she started climbing up until she was standing opposite to them, she waved.

Alice and Ryuko were flabbergasted, and proceeded to be even more flabbergasted when Mirai took a running start and proceeded to do the exact same thing. After reaching the other side, she climbed up and took Hikage's hand as she reached the edge. Then she turned back to the remaining two left on the other end, "Come on, it's easy!"

"EASY, YOU CALL THAT EASY! I'LL FALL INTO THE FOG IF I EVEN TRY! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO SO I DON'T FALL!?" Ryuko yelled, clearly at the limit of her irritation.

Hikage looked down at the fog, then-cupping her hand around her mouth, "Don't look down."

"LIKE THAT HELPS!"

"Ryuko…"

Ryuko's head turned over to Alice, who had pulled out the Komoito, "I've got an idea that I think you won't like, but it'll get us across the gap…" Ryuko remained silent, but gulped empty air, "First, look at your right wrist."

Ryuko did. She didn't see anything at first, then some light started reflecting off of some thread attached to her wrist, Ryuko blinked before waving her hand towards Alice, "Good, now on the count of three, we're going to jump off the edge."

"...Huh?"

"One…"

"Wait...WHAT!?"

"...Two…"

"WAIT...I'M NOT READY!"

Alice grabbed Ryuko's arm, "...THREE!"

They jumped off the edge, and began to fall rapidly towards the fog. Then the two started to swing through the air, now approaching the edge of the other side. If there was anyone nearby to see, or didn't know about the Komoito to begin with, many would think that an invisible force was guiding them. The two landed onto the side, just a few feet behind Hikage and Mirai.

They approached the two, Mirai worried for a moment that they were probably dead. Her fears were unfounded when Alice started to move, kneeling up and looking at the two. She nodded, before looking down at the fourth member of their group, who was still laying down face first. Alice shook her.

"Ryuko...are you al-"

A bonk to the head was her answer, as Ryuko flew up and brought her fist down over Alice's head. She was inhaling and exhaling heavily, and her face was comically furrowed.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN, I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!" She paused for a minute, trying to calm her breathing before continuing, "WERE YOU EVEN WORRIED THAT THE THREAD COULD BREAK OR DID YOU JUST DECIDE TO JUMP OFF!?"

Alice was sitting down, holding her head where a rather comical looking lump now was,"Spider silk is five times stronger than steel in tensile strength, you were fine from the beginning!"

"SO! I NEARLY DIED OF FRIGHT THERE, YOU SHOULD'VE GIVEN ME A WARNING SIGNAL..."

"I did give a warning signal!"

"HOW ABOUT ONE A FEW MORE MINUTES BEFORE INSTEAD OF A FEW SECONDS!"

"Please stop arguing…"

As Mirai tried to diffuse the argument, Hikage looked at the ruins in front of her. Thinking back to the entirety of the initiation, Hikage noticed something.

"It's quiet."

The three stopped arguing for a minute, confused. "Um...it's not quiet."

"No...it's _quiet_."

At first, the three didn't know what Hikage was talking about, they were yelling and bitching at each other, so how could it be quiet...wait.

Now that they were all silent, they noticed that the area was eerily quiet, so quiet that they couldn't hear any other students. Not the blonde and white haired boy, nor anyone else...it was completely quiet.

They all stood up, looking around the area. There was no one around, it was foggy-thanks to the haze from below, and nothing was making a single sound.

Not even the Grimm...the Grimm...

Now that they thought about it, there was _something_ that bugged them.

Throughout the entire exam, they rarely encountered the Grimm. Sure, they met them occasionally through the initiation, but they seemed like...stragglers, like they would be the appetizer before the main meal of a dinner. They either weren't very tough or overwhelming, or seemed like they were lost or were left alone to their own devices.

There was nothing to stop the Grimm from swarming and attacking the students, yet there was at best some meager attempts and nothing else. So that left several questions: where are the Grimm? and are there any other students around still doing the initiation?

There was something seriously _wrong_, that much was certain.

The four of them slowly started to walk forward, all the meanwhile keeping all eyes and ears on the environment around them.

At first, they didn't hear anything. The air was silent, all except for some wind and...some sound? like stone scraping against itself?

They stopped, "_Where is that sound coming from?"_ Being unable to find the source, Alice's thread went out in search of the sound. "_It's close by, but from where?"_

Mirai looked over the edge of the bridge. She didn't know why, but a feeling of dread washed over her as she looked into the inky white below them. She only stared for a few more seconds before bringing her head back away from the side.

Ryuko had her scissor's our, and as everyone else could see, her grip was tight on the handle, and her face was in a nervous scowl. Hikage was equally holding her knife tightly, and though her face held a trademark furtive stare to it, there was a subtle ferality to her posture.

There they all stood, nervous and slightly underprepared...especially as Alice's head flinched slightly.

"Over there."

They all faced forward to a large tower with an open center platform in front of them, nothing was on it. Nonetheless, they kept their eyes on it, waiting for something to happen...they didn't have to wait long.

A black hand larger than most grabbed the edge. As it pulled the rest up onto the stone platform, three of them grimaced.

It was a beowolf, larger than most other Grimm. So large, in fact, that it barely fit under the platform roof as it stood. Over its body were several scars, all ranging from small lines that barely pierced muscle to large, gruesome gashes. There were cracks all over the bone like armor, and the upper left half of its mask like face was broken. This area, along with several other parts of its body, was covered with large, serrated spikes that could pierce metal like an arrowhead pierces flesh. Its face was currently in a malevolent, animalistic smile that showed it's teeth-each itself almost a similar serrated spike that could rip flesh from bone.

All four of them got into a combat stance, could they actually fight and win against this beowolf?

Before they could test that possibility though, the beowolf howled softly. If it didn't fill all four of them-with the exception of Hikage-with a sense of fear, it could almost be considered soothing for the ears.

As soon as it finished, more sounds started coming around from below. Soon the color of black appeared left, right, behind, and in front of them as a massive number of beowolves appeared from below. Climbing up the stone supports and pillars that had kept the ruins stable for decades-possibly millennia-in the massive canyon.

Alice's eye were wide at the number of Grimm, and her mind instantly put the final piece in the puzzle. "_They were gathering. They waited here until a team or partners arrived and attacked them. They've been gathering here...and with this many..."_

At best, Alice could count around sixty one to seventy five Beowolves surrounding them. All lead by a much larger, older-and therefore wiser-Grimm.

Alice pulled out the Komoito and her pistol slowly, Ryuko pulled on the two ends of her scissors, separating them into two blades. A sword made of blood materialized in Mirai's hands, which she brought up in front of her. Hikage licked her knife, before holding it in a reverse grip in front of her.

They all stood, waiting for the other to make the move.

The old beowolf roared, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

_...RWBY…_

* * *

"We did it sis, we did it, **we did it**!"

Both Ruby and Yang were grinning and hugging each other. They had just completed their initiation, that meant they would be put into teams, and could now attend Beacon! This was the best day of her LIFE...well, almost was. She did reconcile with Weiss somewhat, but she felt like there was still tension between them.

Speaking of Weiss, she was now Ruby's partner, while Blake was Yang's. Weiss was sitting just to their side, while Blake was standing a fair foot in front of them them, looking off into the distance. Behind her was Jaune, along with Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora. In the front of the bullhead that they were riding was Glynda Goodwitch, who picked them up earlier and was currently flying them back to Beacon.

"That's my little sister, you're able to do anything!" At that, Weiss rolled her eyes, "_Yeah, like believe riding a __**nevermore**_ _is a good idea…"_

Weiss was still a little bitter about all that, but for the sake of her own sanity, she agreed to not be as overbearing towards Ruby as long as she stopped acting like a child-which the red hooded girl agreed to.

Blake inwardly was sighing. "_Why do I feel like I'm gonna be put together with Weiss Schnee for the rest of my years at Beacon."_

Blake was currently partnered to Yang (who she saved a poor Ursa from...by stabbing it in the back) and would remain so for the rest of her time at the academy. The problem...Ruby's partner was Weiss, who-save for being obnoxious enough with her attitude-Blake had several problems with already that she didn't want to talk about. And Blake was very sure that Yang wouldn't just up and separate with Ruby that easily.

"_Hopefully we don't try to kill each other before the end of the first semester…"_

Yang was, for all meaning of the word, happy. Her sister made it through Beacon, she made it through Beacon, she could now go and have adventures as a huntress after Beacon. Today was the best…

...with the only problem being that she'd have to take _classes_...she groaned inside, "_at least it would all be worth it in the end."_

After several more excited hugs and jumping (in their seat), Ruby looked over at who was on the bullhead. She counted her, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, four "thuggish" looking fellas, and...Alice?

Now that she had gotten off her triade of happiness, she could clearly see who all there was, but she couldn't find Alice, Mirai, Ryuko, or Hikage.

She blinked as she turned to Glynda. "Um...Miss Goodwitch?"

The blonde witch turned to her, an impassive expression adorning her face, "Yes, Miss Rose."

"Do you know where Alice, Ryuko, Mirai and Hikage are?"

Glynda blinked, "If they're not here on the bullhead then they are still doing their initiation, and when they finish we'll pick them up as well."

Ruby swallowed the information, and a thought ran through her head, "_If they're still down in the forest, then they must've gotten lost."_

Ruby sighed, and turned back to Glynda again, "Is there a way to watch what's happening?"

"Not on the bullhead, when we get back, you can watch the events of the initiation in the amphitheater."

"Oh...okay."

Ruby had two reasons for watching to see what was happening. Because she wanted to see how awesome the fight would be, and because she wanted to make sure her new friends weren't injured.

If they were, she would've gone back to help them, but Ruby wasn't allowed to now, and she didn't know if her friends wanted to do the same either.

And besides, it wasn't like she was team leader material, right?

* * *

_...Hikage…_

* * *

The charging masses of Beowolves was eerily reminding Hikage of various other charging masses from her past...only less "busty" and more "bulky."

A beowolf rushed at her, she jumped at it and landed on a Beowolf...with her knife embedded in its forehead.

She continued leaping from Grimm to Grimm. Slashing, stabbing, or outright decapitating as she went. She could keep this going for a while...or she thought, at least.

Hikage was often considered a prodigy at some of the things she did. She had gone through life either on the streets or being praised for her skills. She had never really cared either way, both didn't affect her whatsoever.

What she did know is that even if she was a "prodigy," it wouldn't stop her from taking a few hits here and there, making mistakes, or even lose her fights. Everyone has the possibility of losing and suffering for it, and Hikage was no different. She could even equate this way of thinking to a certain groping girl from her past.

Still...she didn't expect a Grimm to successfully grab her ankle and throw her into the ground. She had thought the only one with a notable sense of intelligence was the older Grimm standing behind them. She'd have to reevaluate her mistake later.

Her back hit the ground **hard**. It wasn't enough to knock her out, but certainly enough to stagger her enough. A Beowolf slammed it's backhand into her ribs, making her fly in pain. She managed to recover and kill a Grimm on the way down, but the damage had been done. One of her ribs was cracked-not broken, but cracked still wasn't pleasant.

She was breathing heavily as her Aura started focusing on healing her rib, and as she looked around her-at the Beowolves and the others struggling-a grim thought passed through her head.

"_...Too many…"_

* * *

_...Alice…_

* * *

The Grimm's head shot back as a round went into its cranium. Alice couldn't rest though as another Beowolf charged straight towards her. Like the rest, it didn't last long as the upper half of its jaw was pulled back, practically separating the top from the bottom. It fell down with its upper jaw barely still attached to its head.

She was turning to face another when her world went sideways and onto the ground. She flipped up onto her back, and quickly cocked her head to the left as a blackened foot came down where it originally was. This happened two times before raising its foot up a fourth time...only to have it pulled backwards. The creature fell down doing the splits, and couldn't react when Alice shot it in the head on its way down.

Getting up from the ground, she looked around at the Grimm surrounding her and the other three. She grimaced at the fact that there were just way too many of them, and sooner or later they would all be overwhelmed.

Alice glanced at the old Beowolf, "_Killing him will probably stop them from coming…"_ She would start for the Grimm if the warning signals in her head didn't tell her to duck just then, barely avoiding a lunging Beowolf.

"_...I'll never get to him like this…"_ She rolled forward, then jumped to the side as another claw came down on her.

She turned to a charging Beowolf, just ducking under the arm as it swung over her, she followed up by kneeing it in the lower jaw, then-grabbing its head for some balance-shot it through the head with her pistol. As that fell, she turned to the…"Ah, crap."

She didn't even get the time to turn when a paw slammed into the side of her arm. She flew a foot before rolling onto the ground. Sitting up, she checked that her arm was fine overall, but some claw marks were dripping blood.

Alice glanced back at the horde in front of her, and knew she'd never make it to the old Grimm.

"_Dammit...I really am gonna have to go all out…"_

* * *

_...Mirai…_

* * *

The next Beowolf that charged didn't even get the chance to swing as it was beheaded by Mirai. The Beowolf afterward could only stare at the arms it had suddenly lost before she stabbed it in the chest. The Beowolf after that one could barely let out a roar before its left leg went missing, fell to the ground, and was staked through the head with Mirai's blade…

"_Too...unpleasant!"_ Mirai panted heavily as she looked around at the monstrosities surrounding her, There seemed to be no loss of numbers in their ranks at all.

"_They won't...stop coming…"_

Mirai dared a glance at her friends, It didn't look very good. Hikage was currently breathing heavily and holding her side, and though her face held the same manner of emotion it always did (as in, absolutely none at all), she could see some pain in her expression. Ryuko...could be worse. Though she was still standing up and moving fine, there were several cuts and bruises over her body, and it was clear she was struggling to fight this many Grimm. Alice was probably the least affected, though her breath was ragged, the only noticeable injury on her were the three gashes on her arm.

Alice seemed focused on something. Following the direction of her eyes, Mirai's attention fell on the old Beowolf in the back.

"_Cut the head off the snake, and the rest dies off."_

Realizing what she needed to do, Mirai dodged the swing of a Beowolf, sliced into its chest, then used it as footing to jump into the air. As she came back down, her blade pierced through the head of another Grimm.

Rushing forward, Mirai cut through Grimm after Grimm, slicing off arms and legs, decapitating some of their numbers, and leaving several deep crevices of flesh open over their bodies. All of this she did bobbing, weaving, jumping over, and sliding under them with her petite stature and disturbing skill with acrobatics or movement.

The old Beowolf was closer now. It noticed Mirai rushing her and dropped into a readied stance.

"_Just a little bit…"_ She cut off a Beowolf's leg, followed by removal of its head. She turned rapidly and sliced through a second one. Ducking through its legs, she did the same to another Grimm behind it, jumped on its chest, and then leaped towards the Older Grimm.

"_It's over!"_ Within a good distance, Mirai swung her blade towards the upper half of the Grimm's head. It was within an inch of the Grimm...until it bent its body backwards, making her hit nothing but air.

"_It dodged!?"_ was all Mirai had the chance notice until something hit her hard in the back. She flew several feet before slamming into a nearby pillar and landing onto the ground.

It was a marvel she was still conscious from that attack, much less even able to move-if only slightly. Struggling to get up, she reached for her blade, but before she was able to she felt something grab her head.

The old Beowolf raised her off the ground and snarled at her, its eyes full of hatred accumulated over years of battle. It swung Mirai around and back into the pillar, fracturing the stone with its raw strength. Blood flew out from her mouth, before the Beowolf started applying pressure to its grip.

As it started to crush Mirai's head, a despairing thought went through Mirai's mind.

"_I'm going to die here…"_

* * *

_...Ryuko…_

* * *

How did it go so wrong in so short a time?

It had begun relatively well for Ryuko in the first few minutes. She had jumped into the fray first, cutting into every Grimm she could see in front of her. She sliced into them like paper, punched them, kicked, headbutted, and-in one instance-tossed one poor Beowolf back down into the fog below.

It didn't seem to be doing much at all, there was still a lot of Grimm surrounding them. But as long as they were the ones getting killed and not her or her friends then it didn't matter. Still...there was a shitload of Grimm.

And it was _now_ starting to get really annoying. Ryuko was scratched and bleeding, bruised, and tired from the fighting. "_Seriously, how many of you fuckers are there?"_

A Beowolf lunged at her. She stepped to the side and brought one of her scissor blades down onto its head. Another swung at her, which she countered with kicking its arm and spinning in a wide arc. The creature didn't have time to react before two large cuts were halfway through its abdomen.

This game of attack and counter would continue until Ryuko heard the sound of a body hitting stone. Turning around, she saw Mirai lying near the old Beowolf facedown.

She was almost worried that the girl was dead until she started trying to get up. Mentally sighing in relief, that relief soon turned to dread as the Old Beowolf picked her up by the head. Snarling in her face, it slammed Mirai into a nearby pillar before pulling her out and opting for simply squeezing her head into mush.

Ryuko wasn't the only one to see this. Alice looked over at the Grimm and Mirai, and swore under her breath. She charged forward, only for the massive horde of Beowolves to stop her in her tracks. Hikage looked over at the scene, and though her expression didn't change, it was clear she couldn't do anything to help Mirai at the moment, and it was making her feel...conflicted at the moment. That left only Ryuko to go fight him.

"Dammit...MIRAI-" She was cut off as a punch connected with the side of her head, sending her rolling to the side. She righted herself on her feet, only for something to hit her in the stomach, making her fly into the air. She barely had time to open her eyes before another Grimm punched her back down into the stone bridge below, slamming into it with an audible thud.

Coughing up blood, Ryuko shakily got up onto her feet, only for another Beowolf to punch her. She rolled until she hit the side barrier of the bridge, making her gasp in pain.

"_Dammit...I'm losing consciousness…"_ That last attack took everything out of Ryuko, and it was more of a struggle to keep herself from blacking out than fighting was.

Ryuko turned her head towards the old Beowolf and Mirai, "_Stop it...you...bastard...or I'll...__**kill you**__!"_ She tried to force her body to move, but it didn't respond, "_Don't let it end...like this...for her...or any of...us."_

Her sight started to fade to black. She glanced once more at the Beowolves surrounding her, then at Alice, who looked over just in time to see three Beowolves circle around her.

"_So this is how it ends…what a shitty ending."_

And so Ryuko Matoi fell into unconsciousness, the voice of her partner being the last thing she heard.

"_...Ryuko..."_

"_...Ryuko!"_

"_...RYUKO!"_

"_..."_

"…_[Ryuko]..."_

* * *

Her eyes bolted open at the voice. She looked around to find it, only to find that there was nothing.

Literally nothing...just a black void or space…

Ryuko circled around to make sure it really was just a void, even looking up and down. Yep, there was nothing but blackness in every direction she could put her sight on.

"_...Hello?"_

"_I'm going to die here." _Ryuko's head cocked back, was someone else here?

"_...Too many…"_

"_Not good...if this goes on..."_

"_I hope they make it out of this…"_

"_Dammit, Ryuko!"_

"_Listen, Ryuko, If you take this pair of Scissors, you're sure to find the person who killed me. But a cruel fate lies in store for you..."_

"_Ryuko!"_

"_I'm going to die here."_

"_Ryuko, Alice...make it out in one piece, okay?"_

"_Ryuko!"_

"_I'm going to die here." "I hope they make it out of this…" "...Too many…" "Ryuko!" "Not good...if this goes on..." "I'm going to die here." "Ryuko!" "Listen, Ryuko, If you take this pair of Scissors, you're sure to find the person who killed me. But a cruel fate lies in store for you..." "I'm going to die here." "RYUKO!"_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ She panted heavily at the intake of strange words and phrases, was she going insane or something!?

"…_[Ryuko]..."_

Her eyes whirled around in the darkness, looking for the source of this new voice, "_Who's there!?"_

There was silence, Ryuko legitimately thought she was going insane, "_...[More]…"_

Okay, she definitely heard that...more? "_Show yourself!"_

"_[I need more]!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about!"_

"_[I NEED MORE]!"_ The void in front of her exploded with the color of red. Ryuko reeled back as the sudden red started contorting and changing...until it was the form of a...face?

"_...The hell!?"_

The eyes in its face went wide, an almost pleading meaning behind them, "_[GIVE ME MORE, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!?]"_

"_What, what do you want!?"_

"_[BLOOD, GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR BLOOD!]"_

"_What? NO, Not a chance in hell!"_

"_[PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!]"_

"_NO WAY, I'M NOT GONNA GIVE BLOOD TO SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW?"_

"_[OF COURSE YOU KNOW ME, I'VE BEEN AROUND YOUR NECK!]"_

"_NO, I'M NOT...wait, what do you mean you've been around my neck?"_

"_[I'M THE SCARF AROUND YOUR NECK, I WOKE UP EARLIER WHEN BLOOD DRIPPED DOWN FROM YOUR MOUTH!]"_

Ryuko paused for a minute as she processed what it said. This thing was the scarf she was wearing from her father?

"_Hey…" The strange face blinked, "Let me ask you a question…"_

"_[Fine, BUT IN RETURN YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME MORE BLOOD!]"_

Ryuko thought about it for a moment. She didn't know what would happen to her if she gave this thing her blood, she may die or be taken over by it if she did. On the other hand, if this thing was implying exactly what she thought it was, then…

"_Fine, I'll give you blood, but first you answer my question…"_

"_[THAT'S PERFECT! Completely FINE! So, whats the question?]"_

"_If you're saying you are the scarf around my neck, then who made you?"_

The face paused in thought, "_[Let's see...he was a man, hunched back, had an eyepatch, a long beard, a walking cane, and a lab coat, and-]"_

"_That's my dad…"_ Ryuko's expression darkened, so this "scarf" was made by her father…

The face seemingly waited for a few minutes, staring at her in silence. Finally, out of patience it started to speak, "_[Umm...about that blood-]"_

"_**Shut up.**_"

It flinched. Ryuko glared at him for a few seconds, then remembered she had promised him. Sighing, her glare disappeared as an expression of melancholy spread over her face. "_Before I give you blood, what'll happen to me when I do?"_

"_[You'll gain power from me!]"_

Ryuko blinked, "_...Enough to fight a horde of Grimm?"_

It paused, before its eyes widened, "_[OF COURSE, You'll be able to fight them without a problem, NOW HURRY UP AND GIVE ME BLOOD, I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS WAITING!]"_

"_How do I do it then, cut myself or something…"_

"_[Do you have a red glove!]"_

Ryuko brought up her left hand, "_You mean this."_

"_[YES, The seki Tekko! Pull the pin off on the side, It'll give me blood automatically!]"_

Ryuko stared at the glove on her hand. This could very well end very badly, killing her before she even found her father's killer. But her friends were in danger, one was close to being killed, and she needed to stop these Grimm from coming. Reluctantly, she brought her hand up and grabbed the protrusion-apparently a "pin"-sticking out of its side.

"_What's your name…"_

It flinched slightly, "_[...I wasn't given one, at least one I know of…]"_

Ryuko sighed, "_Alright...from now on, your name's "Senketsu," got it."_

"_[FINE, GIVE ME BLOOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!]"_

She sighed again and closed her eyes, "_Being a little pushy aren't you…"_ Her eyes opened, a determined look in her eyes, "_Right, __**here we go now,**_ _**SENKETSU!**_"

She pulled the pin, and the world went red again.

* * *

As she pulled the pin, several people around the world took notice…

After finally landing back at Beacon, Ruby Rose's head whirled back towards the Emerald Forest. She couldn't help but feel something coming from the direction of the ruins, and would've responded to it if not for Glynda calling her to follow…

As they were deciding what piece to take with the two new arrivals they met, the blonde boy in black turned his head towards the ruins in the distance, sensing a sudden release in power the likes of which he had only felt once before.

Off on a mission in a far away part of Vale, a girl noticed a subtle flinch by the blue and white armband with eyes on its ends. She wondered about this reaction, before ignoring it and deciding to think about it later.

On another part of the continent, a person of ambiguous gender felt their blood shiver. They were about to wonder why when one of their teammates called for them to keep up.

In another part of the world, an orange haired girl sat up from the bed she was laying on, and turned her head in a random direction. She too, wondered what this sudden feeling was…

In Atlas, a "fabulously" dressed girl with a purple eyepatch looked off to the distance at the feeling of sudden power. She smiled...this was going to be ultra fun.

And sitting at a desk in the top floor of a massive building, a woman in white opened her eyes, sensing this burst herself with ease. She chuckled softly-recognizing what this feeling really was-and uttered only a few words. "Life is most certainly _interesting_…"

And all across the world of Remnant, even more felt the surge...only few knew of what it heralded.

* * *

_...AMRH…_

* * *

The world was colored red.

The Grimm flinched, jolted from this sudden burst...before several of them were cut to shreds.

"Get outta **my way!**"

Ryuko Matoi roared as she leapt from her current spot into the nearest Beowolf, it couldn't react in time and was cleaved in half before it could even whimper.

Not deterred by the ease with which she took out its brethren, one Beowolf charged her. She whipped around and punched it in the face hard enough the creature went flying into several other Grimm behind it. All of them flew off the edge of the platform and fell back down into the fog below.

As their attention was drawn to the newly powered up Ryuko, the Grimm surrounding Hikage were left wide open...it was their biggest mistake.

The area around them exploded with another burst of power, a purple Aura enveloping them. At the center was the green haired girl, a maddened look expressed through her face, and her tongue hanging limply from her mouth as she suddenly disappeared from their sights. They looked around, only to suddenly be enveloped in lacerations from head to toe. As they fell over, Hikage appeared behind them, her eyes glowing red.

With two of the four ripping them apart one by one, the Grimm surrounding Alice didn't take notice as a ripple appeared in her eyes. Without warning, the necks of these Beowolves broke-strangled by the thread that had wrapped itself around their collective jugulars.

"**You're in the way…**"

The Old Beowolf looked away from the girl it was holding, not noticing the small metal ring that she pulled off her finger.

A burst of pain startled the beast as it looked down, a red blade was embedded in its chest. It looked at Mirai and roared.

"How unpleasant!"

Its insides exploded as the blood expanded into spikes protruding out from its back. It dropped Mirai, who landed on her feet.

A single drop of blood fell from the tip to the ground, which started to steam and corrode at the red liquid. In too much pain to react, Mirai sliced at the fronts of its legs, bringing the old beast down to its knees.

Reeling from the massive amounts of pain, the Old Beowolf could barely react when Ryuko appeared and tried to cut it in half. It brought its arms up, meeting the two blades...and instantly flying away as the blades cut through them like paper.

It roared in pain, not realizing as its arms were suddenly pulled to opposite sides. It could only watch as the green haired girl materialized to its side then disappeared in a flash. When that happened, it started roaring louder, its legs were no longer attached to its body.

More thread wrapped itself around the Grimm, now holding it up so it couldn't move. It's arms broke as said thread tightened itself around them, leaving the creature defenseless.

"Hope you're ready, you old fuck!" It's head whirled to Ryuko standing in front of him, "Let's go, **Senketsu**!"

The blades she wielded extended at the end, turning into two much longer and sharper blades.

"**Sword Scissor! Decapitation Mode!**"

The Old Beowolf could only watch as Ryuko swung the blades down, cutting through its chest in an X shape.

"**Finishing Move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!**"

A wave of red energy exploded outwards, obliterating all the Grimm in the way. As it was hit, the Old Beowolf disintegrated, overwhelmed from the surge of power.

The area became enveloped in dust. As it finally settled, the four of them stood staring at the destruction in front of them. The platform that was previously before them was now nothing more than debris and rubble, the remains of various Beowolves fading from existence.

"How unpleasant…"

"Are they all dead."

"I can't sense any around us…"

"All of them are utterly decimated."

Ryuko sighed, "Finally…" She started to relax, until she noticed that all three of them were staring at her. "What?"

"Umm, Ryuko...what are you wearing?"

Ryuko blinked and looked down. What she saw would scar her mind for the rest of her life.

The outfit she wore consisted of a skimpy suit of armor covering the upper half of her chest (exposing the lower half of her breasts in the process), her arms, and her neck all the way to the lower jaw, and on her back was a triangular vent. Connecting to it were suspenders attaching to her skirt, and below her skirt were thigh high boots with high heels. Everything else, most prominently her entire midriff, were left exposed for the world to see.

Ryuko blinked, as she, Alice, and Mirai's face were collectively flushed with red "How unpleasant…"

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I'm being reminded of a friend for some reason…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Ry-Ryuko, forget about that right now! What are you wearing exactly?"

"LIKE I HAVE A FLIPPING CLUE!"

"Very unpleasant…"

And so, the four-Hikage excluded-reacted wildly to the outfit, not even noticing the bullhead approaching from the direction of the academy.

* * *

…_Ozpin..._

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he watched the scene unfolding. He was half glad Miss Goodwitch wasn't here right now, or she would be having an aneurysm.

"So she gains power at the cost of exposing herself more than most other girls his age...I can say I'm intrigued, but I better take pains to make sure my comments and evaluations aren't seen as too...risque.

Ozpin checked the time, it was over two hours since the initiation began.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee and walked closer to the edge of the cliff, "Satsuki Kiryuin will no doubt be surprised when she hears that someone has the same powers as herself..._that_ will be intriguing to see…"

Ozpin stared out to the Emerald Forest, waiting for the new group of four to return, and for the other students to finish their initiation…

About forty five minutes later, the last team that day arrived, and headed to the amphitheater to find out who would be on their teams.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark…" The audience watched as the profiles on the four boys-who a few people would recognize as the four thuggish boys walking through the airship earlier today-came up for everyone to see. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The crowd gave a cheer from the various areas of the amphitheater, at least two were silently sending them insults.

"How unpleasant…"

"Great, we're gonna have to deal with those jackasses, huh?"

The two shut up as the next team-a very familiar team-walked up to the stage, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Most people that didn't get to see Team JNPR in action earlier today blinked...as well as Jaune, "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin nodded in his direction, "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked away, bringing up a group of four that a few instantly recognized…

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Everyone perked up, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

For once today, the other four that day cheered, and Yang Xiao Long hugged her little sister, "I'm so proud of you!"

As those two walked off, Ozpin faced the next group of four, "Mirai Kuriyama, Alice Fuji, Ryuko Matoi, and...Hikage." The entire amphitheater went quiet. The team looked somewhat ragged and exhausted in comparison to the other teams initiated that day…

"The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces, as of today you will all work together as Team AMRH. Led by...Alice Fuji!"

Alice nearly faulted on her face, her expression one of disbelief. It was only after she felt a nudge on her arm that she looked over at Ryuko-who like the other two were smiling (well, Mirai was, Hikage was at the very least offering a nod).

"Congratulations to you as well, Miss Fuji…"

The four walked off the stage, and Ozpin turned to the last team for today. Ryuko glanced back at the four, and recognized two of them, "Hey, it's blondie in black and ghost-boy..."

Standing up at the stage were the two boys they had met earlier at the rotunda. Right along with them was the other black haired boy with bluish-green eyes, and the one with blue hair and clothes from the locker room.

Everyone blinked, and watched with rapt attention, "And finally: Danny Fenton, Luke Skywalker, Percy Jackson and "Marth..." So those were their names...

"The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces, From now on, you will work together as Team PLDM. Led by...Percy Jackson!

The green haired boy with green eyes raised his arm upward as the crowd cheered, before giving each other high fives. Amid the cheering, Ozpin grinned softly, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

Everyone cheered in victory throughout the night, all unaware of the chaos that would follow in the many months to come…

* * *

**SENKETSU HAS AWAKENED!**

**Alright, I couldn't contain it anymore, I had to get Senketsu out, he's such a big part of Kill la Kill's story that I just can't NOT include him in the story. So yes, Senketsu has finally been revealed-here's a small little character piece to help those who didn't watch Kill la Kill.**

**Senketsu:** **A living sailor fuku (a scarf in this fic) called a Kamui ("Godrobe"). Senketsu is found in the abandoned basement of Ryuko's old house. She wears him to battle with the tyrannical residents of Honnoji Academy and to find her father's killer.**

**So yes, that's Senketsu, now for the other reveal of this chapter.**

**Yes...that is Percy Jackson (book series of the same name), Luke Skywalker (Star Wars), Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom...get it), and "Marth" (Fire Emblem) all on the same team.**

**Team PLDM (Team Palladium-named after a silvery-white metal of the same name.), It consists of the following characters:**

**Percy Jackson****-From the book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. A young kid living in New York City who turns out to be a demigod child of Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia, which turn out to be battle reflexes and his brain being hardwired towards Greek, and fights with a sword named Riptide...that turns into a pen. I've read the entirety of the book series (the sequel series...not so much), so I have some personal knowledge of what tends to happen to Percy and what he's like, so I'm really confident I can write him well.**

**Luke Skywalker****-From the first Star Wars trilogy of movies. A young lad raised on the outer rim desert planet Tatooine, he goes on throughout the movies to become a jedi knight (peacekeepers of the galaxy long thought dead) that fights for the rebellion against the Empire and its leaders. It's Star Wars, I can pretty much say that this won't be as difficult to write as other characters.**

**Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)****-From the cartoon series Danny Phantom. A young teenage boy who has ghost hunters for parents. He one day suffers a freak lab accident regarding their manmade portal to the ghost zone, ending up with ectoplasm in his DNA and effectively becoming half ghost. Nope, still don't see a problem, I used to watch this series when it wasn't cancelled, so like the other two I have knowledge of how Danny works, and can use that knowledge in story.**

"**Marth"****-From the Fire Emblem series of video games. The prince to the kingdom of Altea, he is initially exiled at the beginning of the War of Shadows, but goes on to become a legendary hero king whose legacy still affects the world thousands of years later. Yeah...I'm gonna have to do some research on this one-watch some playthroughs on YouTube, look up some wiki's, that kind of stuff. So forgive me if I screw some stuff up.**

**Now some of you may be asking…"What's with the quotation marks around Marth's name?" Well you're just gonna have to figure that out yourself now, cause I'm not telling…**

**Please tell me if I'm screwing anything up or doing something/done something wrong. It would be much appreciated so that I can fix it later. Of course reviews are well LOVED, follows and favorites are also welcomed (though not needed).**

**And, as this will become a regular thing...SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: Visit my ****Youtube Channel CrazeStasis** **for video game let's play videos, I'd really appreciate it!**

**So now, to go and research some Fire Emblem for a while…**

**Next Chapter: REWIND TIME!**

**Once again, for Fun, Fedora's, and Insanity, PEACE!**


End file.
